Tal para cual
by Dreamy Cullen
Summary: Desde el momento en el que ve a Rosalie en un desfile de moda benéfico, el magnate ruso Emmett Cullen siente un profundo deseo por poseer cada centímetro de su voluptuoso cuerpo pero lo que no sabe es que su amante a la fuerza es virgen...
1. Chapter 1

_Nueva historia.. adaptacion de Lynne Graham y personajes de stephanie meyer espero les guste_

* * *

_Su cuerpo pertenecía a un poderoso magnate, pero no su corazón…_

_Desde el momento en el que ve a Rosalie en un desfile de moda benéfico, el magnate ruso Emmett Cullen siente un profundo deseo por poseer cada centímetro de su voluptuoso cuerpo. Cuando ella lo rechaza, cambia de táctica sin pensárselo y apunta directamente al vulnerable corazón de la joven…_

_Al ver que el negocio familiar se encuentra en serias dificultades, Rosalie decide que el dinero de Emmett es su única esperanza. Se somete a su letal arma de seducción y acepta su chantaje: estará dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él desee. Sólo que el desconoce que su amante a la fuerza es… virgen…_

* * *

_Dejen sus reviews :D _

_Dreamy Cullen _


	2. Prologo

**_Adaptacion de Lynne Graham y personajes de stephanie meyer _**

**_les dejo el prologo espero les guste..._**

* * *

El escenario era una lujosa mansión en la zona más elegante de San Petersburgo.

Desde sus majestuosas ventanas, se podía admirar una exclusiva vista del río Fontanka. La enorme sala estaba repleta después del funeral, aunque la mayoría de los asistentes ni siquiera habían conocido al finado. La razón por la que todos estaban allí era Emmett Cullen, el magnate del petróleo, cuya enorme fortuna era casi legendaria.

Como siempre, a él le resultaba completamente indiferente ser el centro de atención y estaba completamente ensimismado en una llamada de negocios. Su figura era alta, poderosa, con cabello negro muy corto y ojos tan oscuros y duros como la pizarra. Era un hombre muy atractivo, con un abrasador carisma sexual que irradiaba una profunda masculinidad. Las mujeres lo observaban con descarado apetito y sus guardaespaldas lo protegían de todo contacto no deseado. Pocos de los presentes recibían algo más que un distante saludo de su anfitrión, pero muchos presumirían durante semanas por haber sido invitados a su fantástica casa.

Emmett ignoraba prácticamente a todo el mundo. Hombre frío e implacable, se dejaba llevar por sus propias reglas. Odiaba a los que perdían el tiempo y aborrecía los acontecimientos sociales. Lo único que le empujaba era la consecución de poder y beneficios. Había asistido al funeral de su difunto padre simplemente porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había hablado con su progenitor. Su padre lo había odiado prácticamente desde el día de su nacimiento y los dos hermanastros de Emmett lo temían y envidiaban. Sin embargo, nada de eso les había impedido suplicarle que se hiciera cargo de los enredados asuntos del finado y asegurarse de que todo quedara solucionado sin que ellos sufrieran ningún inconveniente. Jamás se les había ocurrido pensar que Emmett podría haber tenido una motivación íntima y personal para ocuparse de aquella ingrata tarea.

Cuando una deslumbrante belleza rubia apareció en el umbral de la puerta, el cuerpo de Emmett, esbelto y poderoso, se tensó. No obstante, esa sensación sólo duró un instante. Una mirada al rostro de Sveta le dijo que ella era portadora de malas noticias: la búsqueda de los efectos personales de su padre había resultado infructuosa. Todas las preguntas que lo habían acosado desde niño iban a permanecer sin respuesta.

—Nada —susurró Sveta, llena de frustración cuando llegó junto a él. Al igual que sus colegas Olya y Darya, no se resignaba a no tener resultados positivos.

—_Nichivo, _no hay problema.

No veía razón alguna para que el misterio de su venida al mundo lo mantuviera despierto por las noches. Todos los documentos que su padre había dejado habían sido examinados. Se habían abierto las cajas fuertes, se habían vaciado los escritorios y se había rastreado todas las cajas de seguridad que su padre pudiera tener. Lo que había parecido ser una fabulosa oportunidad no había revelado información alguna. No conocía el nombre de su madre y no sabía dónde había nacido ni cuáles habían sido las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Seguramente ya no lo sabría nunca.

¿Y qué importaba? Esos datos resultaban completamente irrelevantes para un hombre que sabía perfectamente quién era y adonde se dirigía. A sus treinta y tres años, su ambición no tenía límites. No tenía que disculparse de nada ni había nadie a quien deseara impresionar. Investigar para averiguar la identidad de su madre era una pérdida de tiempo y energías.

En el preciso instante en el que Emmett llegó a esa conclusión, se produjo una conmoción al otro lado de la sala. Poco después, se le informó de que su actual pareja, Brigitta Jansen, acababa de entrar en la sala. Había llegado desde París sin que se la invitara. Una profunda frialdad se apoderó de él. Consideraba la presencia de Brigitta una intrusión imperdonable. Con una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto, la actriz holandesa se dirigió hacia él, gozando con la atención que atraía hacia su persona.

Quince minutos más tarde, Emmett se dirigía al aeropuerto. Solo. Había dejado a Brigitta presa de un ataque de histeria. Si la intención de la actriz había sido conseguir que él se sintiera culpable por haberla abandonado, Brigitta había fracasado estrepitosamente. El chantaje emocional resultaba tan despreciable para Emmett como las exigencias femeninas que consideraban que él ya no era un hombre soltero, libre de tener la compañía que se le antojara. Él jamás mentía. Decía claramente lo que quería. El sexo era una necesidad para su salud, como lo era la comida. No tenía nada que ver con el amor, que era a lo que las mujeres se aferraban cuando querían cambiar las reglas. La palabra amor no existía en su vocabulario.

Una hora después de cenar en su avión privado, Emmett dejó a Sveta y a las demás empleadas y se fue a tomar una ducha. Quince minutos después, alguien llamaba a la puerta de su dormitorio. Él salió a responder con tan sólo una toalla enrollada en torno a sus esbeltas caderas. Frunció el ceño al ver que Sveta entraba. Se había quitado el traje y su hermoso cuerpo iba ya tan sólo cubierto por un corsé y unas braguitas de seda color albaricoque.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—Por favor, no diga nada hasta que yo haya terminado, señor. A Olya, a Darya y a mí nos pareció que le apetecería distraerse un rato —murmuró Sveta suavemente.

Olya, una voluptuosa morena entró en aquel momento en el dormitorio, ataviada con un atuendo similar pero en color esmeralda.

—Ha tenido una semana algo complicada. Un rato en la compañía femenina adecuada podría ayudarle a relajarse.

Darya, la tercera de sus ayudantes, una rubia de cabello corto y hermoso rostro, apareció ataviada con lencería color turquesa. Inmediatamente, realizó una provocadora pose.

—Nosotras sabemos lo que necesita y sabemos que se lo podemos proporcionar. Elija a una de nosotras y no habrá ningún tipo de repercusión, ni emocional ni de ningún otro tipo.

Emmett las observó a las tres con rostro impertérrito. ¿Ningún tipo de repercusión? ¿A quién se creían que estaban engañando? Inteligentes y eficientes, sus tres ayudantes eran a la vez muy leales a su jefe. Ningún hombre habría podido igualar aquella devoción. Y, como él, ellas jamás se olvidaban de dónde venían.

—Sin embargo, si considera que elegir a una podría ser demasiado personal o que podría dividir nuestro espíritu de equipo… —ronroneó Sveta, al tiempo que se reclinaba provocativamente contra la puerta y le dedicaba una comprensiva sonrisa —no tenemos objeción alguna a compartirlo a usted y a cualquier expectativa que pueda surgir en este desafío…

* * *

oooh que nuestro emmett jajaja

les gusto? espero me dejen sus reviews diciendomelo

o matandome por poner asi a emmett jajaja

kuidense y sigan leyendo

**dreamy Cullen **


	3. Primer encuentro

**_Adaptacion de Lynne Graham y personajes de stephanie meyer_**

**_bueno este es el primer capitulo de la historia espero les guste..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—Estás maravillosa —dijo Sally, la estilista, mientras colocaba la indomable melena de rizos color oro de Rosalie sobre los esbeltos hombros—. Esta noche vas a ser una estrella.

Rosalie dudaba seriamente de aquella afirmación y consideraba que tan sólo una mujer segura de su rostro y de su cuerpo querría formar parte de un desfile de moda. Ella sólo estaba allí por accidente. Había ido a sustituir a una modelo amateur que se había dislocado la rodilla en una caída durante el ensayo. A Rosalie jamás le habían gustado ni su rostro ni su cuerpo. De niña, el espejo había sido su enemigo y había destruido todos sus sueños de poder ser una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Uno de sus más tempranos recuerdos había sido escuchar cómo su padre se quejaba de que era un patito feo. Sin embargo, por desgracia para ella, jamás se había convertido en cisne. Su cabello había seguido siendo rubio, sus pecas habían aumentado y sus largas piernas habían hecho que fuera mucho más alta que el resto de las mujeres, con su casi metro ochenta de estatura. En su opinión, sus pechos y sus caderas, demasiado grandes para estar a la moda, acrecentaban su extraño aspecto. Sólo en una ocasión se había sentido bendecida por la atención de un hombre. Eso había ocurrido el milagroso día que Royce King le había pedido una cita. Durante los meses que habían pasado hasta el día de su boda, el mundo le había parecido un lugar verdaderamente feliz. Sin embargo, incluso Royce le había sugerido en una ocasión que podría estar mejor teñida de peliroja.

—Alice es increíble —comentó Sally, cuando una mujer pasó rápidamente a su lado en una silla de ruedas—. La admiro profundamente. Haber perdido tanto y seguir teniendo tantas ganas de ayudar a los demás…

—Así es Alice —afirmó Rose. Admiraba profundamente a la esposa de su hermano. Alice había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas hacía seis años, pero se ocupaba de su esposo y dos hijos, además de tener un trabajo a tiempo completo. Y todavía tenía tiempo para las actividades benéficas de _Futures_, la asociación de parapléjicos que la había ayudado a ella. El desfile de moda que Rosalie había ayudado a organizar se realizaba en beneficio de _Futures_.

—Alguien me dijo que resultó herida en un accidente de coche el día de la boda de su hermano…

—Así es —confirmó Rosalie—. Un conductor borracho.

—Creo que leí la noticia en los periódicos.

—El suceso tuvo mucha repercusión en la prensa…

—Me encanta el maquillaje, Sally —comentó Alice, acercándose de repente a ellas—. Has hecho que Rosalie se sienta muy orgullosa.

—Eso no ha sido difícil. Tiene una magnífica estructura ósea y unos preciosos ojos.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Alice a su cuñada afectuosamente.

Rosalie se miró en el espejo. Le pareció que tenía un aspecto algo exagerado, con sus ojos color violeta muy maquillados. Sin embargo, suponía que todo aquello formaba parte de la ilusión del glamour.

—¿Ha llegado Jasper? —preguntó.

—No. Seguía en su despacho cuando lo llamé —respondió Alice, algo triste.

Rosalie sintió la desilusión de su cuñada y se preguntó a qué estaba jugando su hermano. Nadie había trabajado más que Alice para montar todo aquel espectáculo y se merecía que su esposo celebrara con ella sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo, _Support Systems_, el negocio de la familia se había mudado recientemente a un local de Knightsbridge y había contratado a más personal. Como resultado, se trabajaba más tiempo y se trataba con más clientes. Rosalie adoraba su trabajo por su variedad. Los clientes los contrataban para que se ocuparan de todo lo que ellos no podían. El abanico de servicios era muy amplio: pasear al perro, recoger prendas de la tintorería, reservar vacaciones, comprar regalos, ocuparse de las reparaciones y de las labores domésticas…

Todo aquello distaba mucho de lo que su padre, muy machista, hubiera querido para ella. Su progenitor se había negado a que fuera a la universidad o se preparara para una profesión. Era consciente de que, a ojos de su padre, había sido mediocre comparada con su hermano. De hecho, sólo la había mirado con aprobación y orgullo el día en el que se casó con Royce, como si el matrimonio con un hombre de éxito fuera su máximo logro.

—Te pareces a la Reina de _Blanca nieves _—le susurró su sobrina, observando el rostro de Rosalie con fascinación.

—¿La mala que se creía muy guapa y rompió el espejo mágico con el que siempre estaba hablando?

—Tal vez fuera mala, pero era muy hermosa —replicó la niña.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Sally al ver que Rosalie se inclinaba para besar a su sobrina de seis años con profundo afecto. Su gemelo Benjamin estaba sentado al otro lado de la sala, leyendo un libro.

Rosalie quería mucho a los hijos de su hermano, dado que se había ido a vivir con la familia después del accidente de Alice para ayudar a ésta con su programa de fisioterapia.

Cuando Sally le quitó la capa que protegía la ropa que llevaba puesta, los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Se acercó a mirar a los espectadores desde detrás de las cortinas.

—No sé por qué he accedido a hacer esto —se quejó.

—Porque es por una buena causa —comentó Alice alegremente—. Además, esta noche estamos de suerte. Adivina quién está ahí fuera. Emmett Cullen.

—¿Quién?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Rosalie! ¡Tienes que saber quién es! Se trata de un multimillonario ruso.

—¿El que tiene una vida sexual tan vigorosa que proporciona siempre titulares a la prensa sensacionalista? —preguntó. Alice asintió de mala gana—. Pues vaya…

—A pesar de su reputación en ese sentido, sus donaciones serán muy bienvenidas. No seas así, Rose —le reprendió Alice—. Los hombres ricos y solteros siempre tienen muchas novias.

—Pero él siempre escoge a las que están dispuestas a hacernos a todos partícipes de sus secretos de alcoba a cambio de una buena suma. Eso te dice todo lo que hay que saber sobre él.

—¿Que el pobre hombre es el blanco de las busconas más avariciosas de la ciudad?

—¿Estás hablando de Emmett Cullen? —preguntó Sally—. Lleva hablando por teléfono desde que ha llegado. Es guapísimo. Si yo tuviera oportunidad de acostarme con él, no lo dudaría.

Alice se echó a reír.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Yo estaría orgullosa de que todo el mundo supiera que se ha fijado en mí —insistió Sally—. Y, según lo que he leído sobre su generosidad, me merecería la pena formar parte de su harén.

—Los hombres como ése se limitan a utilizar a las mujeres —replicó Rosalie.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —replicó Alice—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita?

—Ya sabes cuándo… —le recordó ella.

—¿Fue con el tipo ese que se pasó toda la noche hablando de su ex y confesándote que aún la amaba? —protestó Alice.

—Tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando me lo contó —contestó mientras observaba a los asistentes al espectáculo—. ¿Y dónde está sentado ese multimillonario?

—Es imposible que no lo veas. Está justo al final de la pasarela rodeado por tres bellezas que se ocupan de todas sus necesidades y de dos enormes guardaespaldas —dijo Sally.

—Los _paparazzi_ lo están esperando fuera. El hecho de tener a Emmett Cullen en nuestro desfile ha sido un golpe de suerte —declaró Alice, muy satisfecha.

—Al menos, resulta útil para algo que no sea vender prensa sensacionalista —dijo Rosalie.

En aquel momento, el presentador del desfile comenzó a avanzar por la pasarela para realizar el discurso de inauguración. Rosalie trató de ver el final de la pasarela, pero no le sirvió de nada. A los pocos instantes, la primera modelo comenzó a desfilar en medio de los aplausos. Aterrada ante su inminente debut, Rose se dispuso a esperar su turno.

Muchas modelos habían ocupado la cama de Emmett Cullen, pero eso no significaba que a él le interesara la moda. Mientras esperaba que empezara el desfile, realizó una serie de llamadas de negocios para aliviar el aburrimiento. Sin embargo, la rubia que apareció una media hora después de que comenzara el espectáculo resultaba tan hermosa que Emmett se olvidó de que estaba hablando por teléfono. No sabía lo que tenía aquella mujer, pero una mirada le bastó para desearla con una intensidad que no había experimentado desde hacía años. Aquellos hipnóticos ojos reflejaban intensamente la luz de la amatista que llevaba colgada al cuello. La estructura ósea de su rostro era perfecta, inolvidable. Era toda una mujer, desde los rizos rubios de su cabeza hasta los voluptuosos pechos y las rotundas caderas. Un vestido de noche azul oscuro le ceñía las generosas curvas y le daba el atractivo de una estrella de cine de los años treinta.

—Quiero conocerla después del desfile —le dijo a Sveta sin dudarlo—. Averigua quién es.

Por su parte, a Rosalie le pareció que él era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Tenía unos ojos maravillosos y una sugerente y amplia boca. El corazón le comenzó a palpitar con fuerza en el pecho, algo que le sorprendió, porque siempre se había considerado una mujer más cerebral que física. No sabía qué era lo que le atraía de él más allá de lo evidente.

Sveta murmuró:

—Está casada. Lleva puesta una alianza.

Emmett jamás se acostaba con las esposas de otros hombres. Era una de las pocas cosas que respetaba.

—Compruébalo.

Se negaba a creer que ella estuviera fuera de su alcance. Siempre podía conseguir lo que deseaba y sus sentidos ya estaban gozando con sólo pensar en aquella rubia en su cama, acariciándolo aquellos magníficos pechos y sus interminables piernas. Por el modo en el que ella lo había mirado, se había dado cuenta de que el interés era mutuo. Si estaba casada, debía de ser una esposa infiel.

Mientras Rose se quitaba el vestido de noche y las joyas con la ayuda de una asistente para poder enfundarse el siguiente, sintió una extraña sensación. ¿Qué había ocurrido ahí fuera? Los hombres no solían producir aquel efecto en ella. Su naturaleza era fría en vez de apasionada. Royce era el único hombre que ella había deseado y se había enamorado de él en la adolescencia. Jamás había habido otro para ella aunque, ante la insistencia de Alice, había empezado a salir con hombres. Sin embargo, a su juicio, ninguno de ellos tenía la inteligencia y el encanto natural de Royce.

Mientras le retocaban el maquillaje, Alice se acercó ella.

—¡Emmett Cullen ha pedido tu número de teléfono! —anunció.

—Pues no pienso dárselo —replicó Rosalie mientras se ponía una camisa y unos pantalones anchos, y un impermeable color tabaco.

—¿Podrías al menos hablar con él? —insistió Alice—. No nos podemos permitir ofender a ese hombre. Piensa en los fondos de _Futures_, Rose.

—Bueno, está bien. ¿Ha llegado jasper?

—Todavía no…

—En estos momentos, está obsesionado con el trabajo.

—Mientras eso sea lo único que le hace llegar tarde tantas noches….

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Alice! Jasper te adora.

—Últimamente, no me lo ha demostrado mucho, pero no, no creo que haya otra mujer. No creo que tenga tiempo para dos.

Sally volvió a formar parte de la conversación.

—¡Un multimillonario te ha pedido una cita y ni siquiera te has echado a temblar! —comentó, con una cierta censura marcada en la voz—. ¿No estás emocionada?

—¿Y por qué iba a estarlo? Es muy guapo, pero, ¿qué tendríamos en común?

—Quiero que salgas con él para que puedas decirme cómo es —insistió la estilista—¿Vas a hablar con él cuando termine el desfile?

—Parece que no tengo elección.

—Deberías tomar algo prestado para la cena. Después de todos los elegantes vestidos con los que te has paseado delante de él, no está bien aparecer ante él con camiseta y vaqueros.

—Creo mi propia ropa servirá de sobra.

Su cuñada le agarró la estrecha cintura antes de que ella pudiera marcharse.

—Ni se te ocurra ahuyentar a Cullen. No puedes guardarle luto a mi hermano toda la vida.

¿Y por qué no? Royce había muerto y eso sería para siempre. Rosalie jamás dejaría de echar de menos a su esposo ni podría olvidarlo nunca. Creía que le resultaría imposible olvidar al amor de su vida y no se avergonzaba de ello. Un amor así era muy valioso, mucho más de lo que le habían ofrecido desde que su esposo murió. No era estúpida. Sabía muy bien en lo que pensaban los hombres cuando veían sus pechos y sus largas piernas. Irónicamente, eso había sido lo último que le había preocupado a Royce.

Emmett no se sorprendió al ver que Rosalie Hale lo estaba esperando en el bufé que se celebró después del desfile. Sin embargo, sí que le sorprendió el rostro sin maquillar de la joven y su desenfadado atuendo. Normalmente, las mujeres se tomaban muchas molestias con él.

Alice y el director de _Futures_ saludaron al magnate ruso y comenzaron a hablar con él. Rosalie se limitó a tomarse su copa de vino mientras estudiaba el rostro de él. De repente, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba pendiente de ella. En menos de un segundo, tuvo la sensación de que el sujetador le estaba pequeño y, cuando respiraba, los senos vibraban en el interior de las copas de encaje. Minutos más tarde, la llamaron y la presentaron:

—Rosalie Hale… Emmett Cullen…

* * *

ooo se ke me mataran por poner a Royce como bueno pero ... al menos una ves

en un universo paralelo kmo este tenia que ser una buena persona jhahjahjaha

en fin les gusto? dejenme sus reviews y y haganmelo saber ...

**Dreamy Cullen **


	4. Cenamos

**_Adaptacion de Lynne Graham y personajes de stephanie meyer_**

**se que las he dejado mucho tiempo sin actualizacion asi que para no hacerla larga aii les dejo el segundo cap...**

* * *

Emmett estrechó la mano de Rosalie durante más tiempo del que era necesario y le dijo:

—Es usted la mujer más hermosa que hay aquí esta noche.

—Me alegro de que se haya podido usted fijar en mí cuando estaba tan ocupado con su teléfono —replicó Rosalie descaradamente. Al notar que él le miraba fijamente los labios, se preguntó cómo sería besarlo. Este pensamiento la sobresaltó.

Emmett ignoró el comentario y sonrió, mientras que Alice le lanzaba a su cuñada una mirada de advertencia.

—Me temo que los negocios dominan mi vida. Deje que le compre ese vestido azul que llevaba puesto. Sería un pecado que se lo pusiera otra mujer.

—No, gracias, señor Cullen —respondió ella, muy sorprendida—. Prefiero comprarme mi propia ropa.

—Emmett —la corrigió él observándola al mismo tiempo.

Rose lo miró a los ojos y sintió una extraña sensación en el vientre. El tenía unas largas y espesas pestañas negras, demasiado hermosas para pertenecer a un hombre. Los pezones se le irguieron más contra la ropa y le aterró que pudieran notársele a través de la camiseta de algodón. Se cruzó de brazos rápidamente. Jamás había sido tan consciente de su propio cuerpo o de la proximidad de un hombre y ese hecho la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

—No creo que lo conozca a usted lo suficientemente bien como para…

—Una situación que estoy dispuesto a remediar rápidamente. ¿Le gustaría que fuéramos a algún sitio cuando esto termine?

—No. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar —le espetó Rosalie sin rodeos para desanimarlo.

—¿Resulta siempre tan difícil conseguir una cita con usted? —le preguntó él con un cierto tono de exasperación.

—Simplemente no me interesa conocerlo a usted más. No pierda el tiempo conmigo.

Emmett no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran. Normalmente, las mujeres se volvían locas por llamar su atención. Jamás se le ignoraba o se le rechazaba. La experiencia era nueva para él y no podía decir que le gustara.

—Yo no permito que nadie desperdicie mi tiempo. Dígame, ¿sigue llevando su alianza para mantener a raya a los hombres?

Rosalie no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle esa pregunta. ¿Acaso sabía ya que ella era viuda? Emmett Cullen estaba demostrando ser mucho más irritante de lo que ella hubiera imaginado en un principio. Se miró el dedo.

—No. Sigo llevándolo para recordarme que una vez estuve casada con un hombre muy especial.

La ira se apoderó de Emmett. El desafío y la altivez de aquella mujer ofendían su orgullo y su masculinidad. Sin embargo, más que eso no le gustaba escuchar cómo ella decía ese tipo de cosas. Quería que ella fuera una mujer que se muriera de ganas por conocerlo, no una viuda idealista que hubiera enterrado su corazón con su perfecto marido. Decidió llevar la conversación por otros derroteros y le preguntó dónde trabajaba.

Rosalie respondió con orgullo que era socia de un negocio de servicios con su hermano.

—El sector servicios está en pleno auge en estos momentos —afirmó ella.

Cuando Cullen le preguntó cuál era su relación con aquella organización benéfica y ella le explicó que Alice estaba casada con su hermano y cómo esta organización la había ayudado a ser completamente independiente después de su accidente.

—Como les ocurre a muchas personas que pasan por el mismo trance, su vida cambió por completo. No sabía adónde acudir —explicó Rosalie más tranquila—. Ya no podía seguir realizando su trabajo. Antes era chef y muy buena. Su casa no estaba adaptada a sus necesidades y empezó a tener muchos problemas económicos. _Futures_ la aconsejó y le dio un crédito con el que ella pudo cubrir la mayor parte de sus necesidades más acuciantes.

—Es usted una buena defensora del trabajo que realiza _Futures_. Si me ofrezco a realizar una cuantiosa donación para la organización, ¿conseguiré comprar con ello parte de su precioso tiempo?

Rosalie se quedó atónita ante la sugerencia de que alguien pudiera comprar su tiempo y su compañía con dinero. Se quedó completamente pálida y abrió los ojos llena de incredulidad.

—No soy una prostituta a la que se pueda alquilar con dinero, señor Cullen.

—Me parece que eso ya lo sé pero, como cualquier hombre de negocios, soy capaz de utilizar cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiero. Si consigo ablandarle el corazón con la perspectiva de que _Futures_ pueda beneficiarse de mi interés, no pienso dejar de hacerlo. ¿Quiere usted hablar de cifras?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Si usted desea realizar una donación, le ruego que se asegure que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Debería hablarlo con Cyril Townsend, el director de _Futures_.

—Pues claro que tiene que ver con usted. Al menos, permítame llevarla a su casa, _lubimaya_ —susurró. Su acento ruso pronunciaba muy lentamente los sonidos vocálicos.

Rosalie interceptó una mirada de su cuñada y apretó los labios. No quería avergonzarla por haber ofendido al invitado más importante de aquella noche.

—Me temo que no va a poder ser. Tengo que llevar a mi cuñada a casa.

Emmett la observó como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—En ese caso, ¿cuándo puedo volver a verla?

—No creo que eso vaya a ser posible.

—Yo la deseo.

—No estoy a la venta, señor Cullen. Ni se me puede sobornar —replicó ella, levantando la barbilla.

—Todo ser humano tiene un precio. Tal vez no sea dinero, sino otra cosa. No creo que un soborno, como usted lo llama, sea malo si con ello se consiguen resultados positivos.

—Creo que no vemos el mundo del mismo modo —replicó secamente Rose. No le sorprendió que él no se diera por vencido y que hubiera transformado un soborno inaceptable en un acto de beneficencia. Se estaba enfrentando a un hombre duro y cínico, cuyo único dios era el dinero y que no sabía aceptar la palabra «no» cuando algo se oponía a sus deseos—. Y dudo que lo veamos alguna vez desde el mismo punto de vista.

—Yo soy realista y raramente me equivoco.

—¡Qué reconfortante debe de ser para usted pensar que lleva las riendas en todos los campos!

—Aparentemente, no en este encuentro.

—Adiós, señor Cullen. Espero que no deje que mi comportamiento le impida realizar una donación a _Futures_.

Con eso. Rosalie se apartó del magnate ruso con una fuerte sensación de alivio.

Emmett la observó mientras se alejaba. Se sentía enojado y frustrado. Jamás había conocido a una mujer como ella, y su inesperada resistencia sólo había conseguido acrecentar el interés y la intensidad de su deseo hacia ella.

Unos minutos más tarde, seguida de sus hijos. Alice fue a buscar a Rosalie al lugar en el que ella estaba recogiendo sus cosas en el ya silencioso vestidor.

—¿Qué le has dicho a ese multimillonario ruso? Al marcharse, parecía tan frío como el iceberg que hundió al Titanic.

—Ningún iceberg es tan caliente ni tan insistente.

—No es ninguna ofensa que se sienta atraído por ti. ¿Sabes? Estás soltera y eres muy atractiva.

—No me ha gustado nada ese hombre. ¿Te ha extendido un cheque? —preguntó, con cierta ansiedad.

—No. No ha donado a _Futures_ ni un solo penique.

Rosalie apretó los labios con desilusión. Acompañó a su cuñada y a sus sobrinos al ascensor que los conduciría al aparcamiento. Se sentía muy culpable. ¿Tan malo habría sido pasar un par de horas con Emmett Cullen? Llevó a Alice y a los niños a casa y a continuación, se dirigió a su apartamento. Como Jasper ni siquiera había aparecido en el desfile, decidió hablar con su hermano. Alice no era sólo su cuñada, sino también la mujer a la que consideraba desde hacía mucho tiempo su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué te pasó anoche? —le preguntó a su hermano cuando entró en el despacho de éste a la mañana siguiente.

Jasper era también rubio como ella, y tenía los ojos azules. Tenía 25 años, eran gemelos, el 10 minutos mayor, y era contable de profesión.

—Quiero terminar las cuentas antes de que venga el de Hacienda —respondió Jasper—. Hay mucho trabajo extra desde que aumentamos nuestro número de clientes. No te olvides que yo tengo dos papeles en esta empresa. Soy tu socio, pero también el contable.

—Lo sé —contestó Rosalie. Decidió no recordarle que él había sido el máximo impulsor de la expansión cuando tanto Alice como ella estaban satisfechas con la situación anterior—. Tal vez deberíamos contratar a alguien que te ayudara con las cuentas.

—¡Ni hablar! Lo siento, pero tengo mi propia manera de hacer las cosas —añadió, cuando notó la mirada de desaprobación con la que ella lo observaba.

—Está bien. Simplemente me parece que deberías haber hecho tiempo para acudir al desfile de moda…

—A mí no me va todo eso de las fiestas benéficas. Eso es cosa de Alice. Me habría sentido como un pez fuera del agua.

—Alice se siente muy sola. Últimamente, has estado trabajando hasta muy tarde con mucha frecuencia…

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Alice y yo vivimos y trabajamos juntos. Algunas veces, resulta algo asfixiante. No siempre estoy aquí en mi despacho cuando llego tarde a casa. En algunas ocasiones, simplemente me gusta salir solo.

Rosalie se quedó atónita por esa afirmación. ¿Asfixiante? No era una palabra muy agradable con la que describir una relación matrimonial.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Y por qué debería ocurrir algo? —preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué debería ir algo mal?

—Simplemente pareces muy nervioso y a la defensiva.

—Te estás imaginando cosas.

Rosalie no estaba del todo convencida.

—¿Ocurre algo con la empresa?

—Te lo habría dicho si así fuera. Nos vendrían bien algunos clientes más.

—Me dijiste que el negocio iba muy bien.

—Estas nuevas instalaciones se están tragando más ingresos de los que yo había esperado —admitió Jasper.

Rosalie se contuvo para no decirle que ya se lo había advertido. Quería mucho a su hermano mayor y veía que estaba sometido a una enorme presión. Estaba pálido y tenía ojeras. Además, había vuelto a comerse las uñas, lo que siempre era señal de que estaba estresado.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

—Lígate a ese multimillonario ruso. Tal vez nos proporcione negocios. Debe de tener unos contactos impresionantes.

—¿Alice ya te ha hablado de Emmett Cullen?

—Ese hecho ha proporcionado algo de excitación a nuestras mediocres vidas, ¿no te parece? ¿Que un multimillonario intente ligar con mi hermanita pequeña? Eso no ocurre todos los días.

Rosalie apretó los labios.

—A mí no me gustó.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué hombre mortal podría igualar a Royce el santo?

—¡No llames así a Royce!

—Lo siento, pero nunca me cayó bien. Siempre pensé que se aprovechaba de ti. Tú sólo eras una niña… Si no hubiera sido colega de papá y hubiera estado empezando la carrera judicial, papá lo habría enviado a paseo.

—Royce jamás se habría aprovechado de mí. Me amaba. Mira, creo que es mejor que me vaya a trabajar un poco.

Alice que trabajaba para _Support Systems_ desde casa, le había enviado a Rosalie por fax las citas que tenía para ese día. Estaba trabajando cuando, de repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Un empleado le entregó un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y rosas. Al tomar la tarjeta. Rose no se sorprendió de ver el nombre de Emmett en la tarjeta, pero se sintió algo amenazada al ver que él le había incluido su número de teléfono también. De mala gana, dado que no quería animarle, le envió un frío mensaje de agradecimiento por las rosas.

Poco más de un minuto después, él la telefoneó a ella.

—¿Salimos a almorzar?

—Lo siento, estoy demasiado ocupada.

—¿Y acaso cree que yo no lo estoy?

—¿De verdad que no va a hacer una donación a _Futures_ a menos que yo salga con usted?

—Jamás digo lo que no tengo intención de hacer…

Rosalie realizó un gesto de desaprobación.

—Ahora, me siento como si hubiera privado deliberadamente a la organización de un dinero que necesitan desesperadamente. ¿Cómo se supone que me debo sentir por ello?

—Espero que lo suficientemente mal como para cambiar de opinión sobre mí y darme la oportunidad de demostrarle lo bueno que puedo ser.

—¿Durante un almuerzo?

—Mejor cena.

—Está bien… ¿A qué hora?

—La recogeré a las siete y media.

—Mi dirección es…

—Ya la tengo.

—Le advierto que no nos llevaremos bien.

—Y yo enviaré mi donación esta misma tarde.

Con esa afirmación. Emmett colgó el teléfono. Rosalie también colgó a su vez y lo observó como si fuera una bomba sin explotar. Casi no se podía creer que hubiera accedido a verlo y que hubiera aceptado su chantaje.

Emmett por su parte, estaba encantado. Había decidido que ella era una mujer muy inteligente, lo que le hacía sentir aún más ganas por conocerla. Estaba convencido de que Rosalie Hale sabía muy bien cómo jugar sus cartas para conseguir acrecentar el interés de un hombre. Le dio instrucciones a Sveta para que se pusiera en contacto con la asociación para comunicarles su donación y ordenó a Olya que buscara el vestido de color azul que Rosalie había llevado puesto en el desfile.

Más tarde. Alice llamó muy contenta a rose para informarle de que Emmett Cullen había donado medio millón de libras a _Futures_. Era la cantidad más grande que la organización había recibido nunca y Emmett les había prometido que consideraría convertirse en uno de los benefactores de la organización. Rosalie se preguntó qué diría Alice si supiera que el ruso había utilizado su riqueza y la desesperada necesidad de fondos por parte de la organización para convencerla de que saliera con él. Decidió hacerlo.

—Voy a salir a cenar con Emmett esta noche —le dijo sin contarle toda la verdad.

—Es una excelente noticia. Me gustaría que te divirtieras. Además, quería decirte que Jasper me acaba de enviar unas flores. Probablemente se le ocurrió por el hecho de que Emmett te las enviara a ti pero, ¿a quién le importa a qué se debió el gesto?

Rosalie sonrió al ver que su hermano estaba realizando un esfuerzo y comprobar que Alice estaba contenta. Aún seguía algo preocupada por la palabra con la que Jasper había descrito su situación marital. También se preguntaba por qué no le había preguntado adonde iba cuando salía, pero decidió que tal vez ya se había inmiscuido en sus asuntos más de la cuenta. No estaba muy cualificada para servir como consejera matrimonial. El destino había impedido que llegara a celebrar su noche de bodas con Royce. El murió en el mismo accidente en el que Alice quedó parapléjica.

Rosalie lamentaba profundamente que jamás hubieran tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de intimidad sexual. En ese sentido, no tenía recuerdos a los que aferrarse porque Royce había insistido en que esperaran a hacer el amor hasta que estuvieran casados. A Rosalie le avergonzaba reconocer que aún seguía siendo virgen, aunque no se lo había contado a nadie. Su rostro ardía cuando recordaba su ansia por explorar aquellos misterios físicos con el hombre al que amaba, algo que aparentemente, a él le había quitado las ganas. Echaba la culpa de la actitud de su difunto marido al respeto de éste por su padre, un hombre de moralidad muy rígida, y al hecho de que hubiera sido mucho mayor que su futura esposa. Observó la foto de Royce. Había sido un hombre muy atractivo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. No era de extrañar que se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de él, pero seguía sorprendiéndose de que él se hubiera prendado de una mujer que era prácticamente una adolescente y no de las mujeres a las que conocía durante el ejercicio de su profesión.

Unas horas más tarde. Rosalie recibió una serie de cajas que le remitía Emmett Cullen. Cuando las abrió, comprobó que él no sólo le enviaba el vestido azul del desfile, a pesar de que ella había rechazado el regalo, sino que también había incluido los zapatos a juego y las joyas que Rosalie había lucido.

«He recibido la ropa. ¿Acaso no le compraron una muñeca a la que vestir cuando era niño?», le dijo mediante un mensaje de móvil.

«Yo sólo quiero desnudarte», replicó él. Estas palabras escritas provocaron una oleada de excitación que se le asentó entre las piernas de un modo muy turbador.

«Eso ni hablar», respondió ella, para dejarle muy claras sus intenciones. No quería que él albergara ningún tipo de expectativa sobre la velada que los aguardaba.

Se marchó de su despacho algo más temprano de lo corriente y se dirigió a su casa, al moderno apartamento donde vivía. Había pertenecido originalmente a Royce y el diseño minimalista en elegantes tonos marrón y beige era más del gusto de él que del de ella. Nada de lo que compraba parecía encajar allí. Su casa de muñecas estaba colocada en la mesa del vestíbulo, donde parecía no estar tan fuera de lugar. El mundo de las miniaturas era su único pasatiempo y le proporcionaba un medio de escape para su viva imaginación.

Tras amontonar allí las cajas que pensaba devolverle a Emmett, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Allí, examinó su guardarropa, buscando instintivamente algo completamente diferente al vestido azul. Ella no era la muñeca de ningún hombre. Si Emmett Cullen tenía una fantasía, ella no la iba a llevar a cabo para él. Sacó un vestido rojo de cuello halter que le llevaba hasta la rodilla y que se había comprado con Alice. Se lo había puesto tan sólo una vez. Se duchó y se maquilló ligeramente antes de peinarse su larga melena de rebeldes rizos. Cuando se miró al espejo, frunció el ceño al ver el modo en el que el vestido se le ceñía a los senos y a las caderas. Se habría cambiado inmediatamente si no hubieran llamado a la puerta.

Agarró las cajas y su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Un chófer uniformado la saludó. Ella le entregó las cajas y lo acompañó hasta el ascensor. Allí, se miró con desaprobación en el espejo. El rubor de sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos implicaban una excitación que su mente rechazaba. Después de todo, sólo iba a cenar con Emmett porque beneficiaba a _Futures_.

El chófer metió las cajas en el maletero de la limusina y le abrió la puerta. Rosalie se sorprendió al ver que Emmett estaba en el interior del coche, esperándola.

—No llevas puesto el vestido —comentó inmediatamente—, pero casi estás igual de hermosa de rojo.

—No dejo que nadie me compre ropa. Se las voy a devolver…

—Me niego a discutir contigo —replicó él, observándola con masculina apreciación. Sabía que era la clase de mujer a la que no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Mentalmente, eran tal para cual, dado que ella era una mujer testaruda e individualista, como él—. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni siquiera cinco minutos desde que te vi por primera vez. _Lubimaya._

Halagada por esa afirmación. Rosalie se quedó una vez más perpleja al ver lo fuerte que era su reacción hacia él. Estaba muy guapo, con una camisa gris perla y una chaqueta a medida que se ajustaba perfectamente a los anchos hombros y el poderoso torso. El ambiente entre ellos restallaba por la tensión. El pulso de Rosalie latía alocadamente, haciendo que casi le resultara imposible poder razonar. Observó el rostro de su acompañante con una fascinación que jamás había experimentado antes. Comprender la atracción que sentía hacia él la llevó a bajar los ojos y a romper aquel contacto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad se había apoderado de Rosalie por la poderosa reacción que había experimentado su cuerpo ante Emmett. Se sentía barata. Nunca se había sentido así por Royce. Reconoció que era deseo, lujuria, acrecentados por una naturaleza muy sensual que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de explorar.

—No me ocurre nada —replicó.

—La atracción que existe entre ambos es muy fuerte —afirmó Emmett, con una sonrisa. Agarró la mano de Rosalie, como si hubiera presentido la imperiosa necesidad que ella tenía de poner distancia entre ambos—. Te late el pulso justo aquí… —añadió, acariciándole con un dedo la clavícula.

Aquella caricia hizo que Rosalie se echara a temblar. Emmett la estrechó contra su cuerpo y ella no se resistió. Inmediatamente, la boca de él descendió para reclamar la de ella con una fiera urgencia sexual. Sin poder resistirse, Rosalie le acarició suavemente los pómulos, gozando con el contacto, para terminar agarrándole con fuerza el cabello. Entonces, colocó las manos sobre los hombros y las dejó allí. Estaba tratando de permanecer al margen de un mundo que le ofrecía cientos de sensaciones y de profunda excitación. Su cuerpo respondía como una planta al agua. Le encantaba el sabor y el tacto de Emmett y no se cansaba de ninguna de las dos cosas. La erótica invasión de la lengua entre los labios le provocó un húmedo calor entre las piernas y prendió una llama que era tan intensa que casi dolía. Emmett había despertado una necesidad que ella había ignorado durante demasiado tiempo.

Él le desabrochó el vestido y el sujetador antes de que Rosalie se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Inmediatamente, agarró con fuerza los voluptuosos pechos para hundir la boca entre ambos con gemidos de apreciación. Mientras tanto, con las venias de los dedos comenzó a excitarle los pezones.

—Eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido nunca…

Rosalie no se consideraba precisamente así. De repente, se estaba sintiendo estúpida ante él. Levantó las manos y trató de cubrirse. Emmett se las apartó y realizó la tarea en su nombre.

—No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas —murmuró, como si estuviera excusándose.

—Esto es diferente. Somos diferentes. Jamás he estado tan excitado por una mujer como lo estoy por ti, _mitayo_…

Emmett musitó algo en ruso y le tomó la mano. Entonces, la colocó sobre su entrepierna. Aquella invitación tan atrevida fascinó completamente a Rosalie. Sentir que ella capaz de excitar a un hombre de aquella manera acicateó aún más su deseo y no pudo evitar un gemido cuando él volvió a devorarle los labios. Deslizó los dedos por la camisa de él, explorando el vello que le cubría el torso, sintiendo los músculos de su vientre y trazando la longitud de la agresiva erección. Se sentía ebria por la osadía de los actos que estaba llevando a cabo.

—Te deseo ahora… no puedo esperar —susurró Emmett.

—Esto está mal… no es propio de mí… Casi no te conozco —musitó ella, abrumada por su total pérdida de control.

—Conoces todo lo que importa —replicó Emmett.

De repente, la limusina se detuvo bruscamente. Rosalie miró por la ventanilla y vio que se encontraban frente a un edificio de apartamentos en una de las zonas residencias más exclusivas de Londres.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi casa.

—Había dado por sentado que íbamos a ir a cenar a algún sitio —musitó ella, muy incómoda. De repente, la puerta se abrió.

—Los _paparazzi_ no me dan paz alguna en los lugares públicos.

Rosalie sabía que eso tenía que ser cierto. El interés de la prensa por su vida, en especial por su vida amorosa, era considerable y ella no tenía deseo alguno de ver su nombre junto al de él en las revistas. Los guardaespaldas de Emmett la empujaron hacia las escaleras.

—¿Va a volver a necesitarme esta noche, señor? —le preguntó su chófer.

—No. Hasta mañana —respondió Emmett.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras. Rosalie se sonrojó. Respiró profundamente y atravesó el elegante vestíbulo para montarse en el ascensor, que ya les estaba esperando.

—¿Podría hablar contigo? —le preguntó a Emmett cuando los dos llegaron a su ático.

Un instante después, un mayordomo les abría la puerta de un espectacular vestíbulo. Emmett cerró la puerta y se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿El problema? He oído lo que le has dicho a tu chófer. No voy a dormir aquí esta noche ni pienso acostarme contigo. ¿Cómo te atreves a dar por sentado que va a ser así? —le espetó—. No vas a conseguir persuadirme, ¡así que no pierdas el tiempo!

A pesar de la furia que se reflejó en su voz, se sintió muy enojada consigo misma. Sospechaba que su conducta en la limusina le había dado a él razón más que suficiente para pensar que ella estaba dispuesta a compartir su cama aquella noche…

* * *

que les parecio?...

espero que les haya gustado y

espero su lindo review :)

solo hay ke darle clik al botoncito azul jaja

cuidense

**Dreamycullen **


	5. Deseos

**nuevo capitulo de tal para cual espero les gusteee...**

**_Adaptacion de Lynne Graham y personajes de stephanie meyer_**

* * *

—No sabía que yo hubiera dado nada por sentado, así que tu ataque es algo prematuro y excesivo —replicó Emmett secamente.

—Accedí a cenar contigo esta noche —le recordó ella, agitando un dedo delante de su rostro—. ¡Eso es todo! Tal vez creas que tienes derecho a más por haber hecho una donación de medio millón de libras, pero este trato jamás incluía mi cuerpo.

—¿De dónde has sacado la impresión de que tengo que comprar a las mujeres para llevármelas a la cama?

—¡Me amenazaste con tu donación a _Futures_! Me dijiste que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quieres, ¿no es así?

—Pero no pago por el sexo —le dijo Emmett, con voz tan fría como el hielo—. No pago nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, por el sexo.

Rosalie palideció. La convicción que él demostraba en la voz le cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría, aplacando su ira y dejándola completamente insegura.

—¿Y el vestido, los zapatos y las joyas?

—Soy un hombre generoso. Las mujeres con la que suelo salir disfrutan y esperan de mí esa clase de gestos.

—En ese caso, sales con el tipo equivocado de mujeres.

—Tal vez, pero resulta ofensivo que sugieras que necesito utilizar mi dinero para persuadir a una mujer de que se meta en mi cama.

—¡No nos dejemos llevar por lo irrelevante! —le interrumpió Rosalie—. He oído cómo le decías a tu chófer que se marchara.

—Tal vez había pensado llevarte yo mismo a tu casa más tarde —murmuró Emmett, a pesar de que Rosalie tenía razón en lo que le había dicho. Había dado por sentado que ella compartiría su cama aquella noche.

Sin embargo, le sorprendía la falta de tacto y sofisticación por parte de Rosalie. Jamás en su vida había tenido que soportar una conversación tan incómoda con una mujer. Igualmente, nunca se le había negado el sexo. Le pareció que Rosalie era muy ingenua para haber sido una mujer casada que en teoría, sabía manejar los asuntos sexuales con un poco más de diplomacia, sin aquel regusto de histeria y de mojigatería.

Rosalie se sonrojó al oír aquella sencilla explicación.

—Es que yo… Apenas te conozco….

A Emmett le divertía tanta vergüenza por parte de Rosalie. De repente, ella le pareció mucho más joven que los veinticinco años que tenía, casi como si fuera una adolescente. Su ira se evaporó rápidamente. Extendió la mano.

—Vamos a cenar, _milaya_…

Rosalie se prometió que después de aquella noche, jamás volvería a verlo. No le gustaba la clase de mujer en la que él la convertía. Aún recordaba la primera vez que vio a Royce a la edad de quince años. Su padre lo invitó a cenar una noche y ella se quedó tan hipnotizada por su físico que casi no probó bocado. Se enamoró perdidamente del guapo abogado del bufete de su padre, impresionada por su físico y su prometedora carrera de juez. Además, ese mismo año. Jasper se prometió con Alice, hermana a su vez de Royce y se casaron, por lo que sus padres y él pasaron a formar parte de todos los acontecimientos familiares.

Sin embargo, tuvo que consolarse con amarlo en la distancia. Royce se mostraba cortés y agradable con ella hasta que un día de repente, la invitó a cenar. Tuvieron que pasar muchas semanas hasta que él por fin le dio un beso de buenas noches. No podía haber comparación alguna entre los dos hombres: Royce que la había amado y respetado de verdad y Emmett Cullen, para quien ella era simplemente otra potencial conquista sexual. ¿Cómo podía haber reaccionado ante un hombre así? ¿Dónde estaban su orgullo y el respeto hacia sí misma?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Emmett en el comedor mientras les servían la cena.

Rosalie enrojeció y se frotó la alianza con un gesto nervioso.

—En nada importante.

Sin embargo, el gesto que Rosalie acababa de realizar no le pasó desapercibido a Emmett. Sentía que estaba compitiendo con los recuerdos que ella tenía sobre un hombre muy especial, el que había sido su esposo. El hecho de pensar que no dejaba de pensar en su marido muerto ni siquiera cuando estaba con él lo enfureció. Era la primera vez que le había importado o que hubiera considerado lo que una mujer pudiera estar pensando mientras estaba con él.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando te casaste?

—Diecinueve años.

—Eras muy joven.

—Tenía la edad suficiente para saber qué estaba haciendo.

—¿Y qué edad tenía tu esposo?

Rosalie se tensó. No sentía deseo alguno de proporcionarle aquella respuesta.

—Treinta y nueve.

—¡Pero si tenía edad suficiente para ser tu padre!

—Eso es una grosería. Royce era guapo, con éxito profesional y social. Creo que muy pocas mujeres lo habrían considerado así.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. Sabía que algunos hombres preferían mujeres mucho más jóvenes. El sólo tenía treinta y tres años, pero la idea de acostarse con una adolescente que no tuviera experiencia alguna con los hombres le repugnaba. Sólo se le ocurría que Royce debía de ser inadecuado en algún sentido para elegir como esposa a una jovencita.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que enviudaste?

—Seis años…

—Es decir, que no estuviste casada demasiado tiempo…

Rosalie comprendió que él no sabía tanto sobre ella como había dado por sentado. Le habló del adolescente borracho que provocó el accidente mientras el cortejo nupcial se dirigía al banquete después de la ceremonia.

—Menuda tragedia… en particular porque tu cuñada resultó también gravemente herida.

—El hecho desgarró el corazón de las dos familias.

—¿Y tú aún sigues sufriendo?

—Sí. Una no olvida un amor así tan fácilmente.

—Pero si tu esposo y tú estuvisteis muy poco tiempo juntos…

—El tiempo no es relevante.

—Sin embargo, no te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche, a pesar de que es lo que los dos deseamos.

—Es diferente —susurró ella, sonrojándose.

—Lo sé —replicó él acariciándole suavemente el reverso de la mano—. No te estoy pidiendo que me ames.

—Ni yo necesito la advertencia.

Emmett la observó lleno de frustración.

—¿Significa eso que ya te has formado una opinión sobre mí?

—¿Sobre el hecho de que no encajamos? Sí —admitió ella.

—Pero compartimos una sorprendente pasión.

—Eso no es importante para mí.

—Para mí sí lo es.

—Pero, la semana que viene, encontrarás ese mismo tipo de pasión con otra persona.

—Te aseguro que si pensara eso no me habría tomado tantas molestias para persuadirte de que vinieras aquí.

Emmett efectivamente, se estaba tomando muchas molestias con ella. Mientras tomaban café. Rosalie consultó su reloj y se sorprendió mucho al ver cómo había pasado el tiempo. Era un hombre muy inteligente y su compañía era muy amena. Muy a su pesar. Rosalie se había divertido mucho.

—No quiero marcharme demasiado tarde porque mañana tengo que madrugar.

Se levantó de su silla y Emmett realizó un idéntico gesto. La estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Podrías madrugar conmigo…

Mientras lo pensaba. Rosalie sintió un temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, una pasión sexual que se le centraba en la pelvis. El deseo que sentía era como un enemigo oscuro que poco a poco, iba destruyendo sus defensas. Se lo imaginó entre sábanas revueltas. Recordó cómo había perdido la cabeza con él en la limusina y supo que no podría resistirse. El inclinó su hermosa cabeza y le poseyó los labios con un apetito imposible de contener. Rosalie tembló contra él. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, acicateado por una extraña combinación de excitación y anhelo. Turbada por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo, se tensó.

—Me marcho a casa —susurró, cuando él volvió a levantar la cabeza.

Los _paparazzi_ los estaban esperando en el exterior del edificio cuando salieron. Las cámaras siguieron disparando a pesar de que el equipo de seguridad de Emmett empezó a apartar a los fotógrafos, proporcionándoles un pasillo hasta el Ferrari negro que estaba aparcado frente a la entrada del edificio. Al escuchar que le preguntaban su nombre a gritos. Rosalie se sonrojó y se metió en el coche con la cabeza baja para tratar de no darle a nadie la oportunidad de tomar una foto de ella.

—Nos seguirán a tu apartamento para poder identificarte —predijo Emmett.

—Seguro que no —respondió ella pero, acababa de pronunciar estas palabras cuando vio que los periodistas se montaban en sus motocicletas y salían detrás de ellos—. ¿Es siempre así?

—Lo odio. Mañana, al menos un periódico te habrá ofrecido dinero para que les hables sobre mí.

—No lo haré nunca. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. El color del papel pintado de tu comedor se vendrá a la tumba conmigo —bromeó.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

Efectivamente, los siguieron hasta el bloque de apartamentos en el que ella vivía. Rosalie no se opuso a que él la acompañara al interior, porque, incluso antes de bajar del coche, vio a varios hombres que corrían por la acera con la intención de interceptarlos. Uno de ellos levantó la cámara. Los guardaespaldas de Emmett se la arrebataron y se produjo un altercado, durante el cual él aprovechó para meterla en el edificio con un brazo protector sobre la espalda.

—No tienes que subir conmigo —dijo ella cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

—Te prometo que no me quedaré más de lo que tú quieras.

Cuando llegaron a la planta correspondiente. Emmett le quitó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Rosalie entró en el apartamento y él la siguió.

—Una casa de muñecas.

—Sí. De pequeña, siempre quise tener una pero tuve que esperar hasta que crecí y pude permitirme comprar una propia.

El apartamento contaba con una decoración minimalista, por lo que le sorprendió el interior de la casa de muñecas. Una muñeca pelirroja con camisón de encaje estaba a punto de meterse en la cama, que tenía dosel y cortinas. Dos gatos siameses estaban acurrucados junto al fuego. Cada centímetro de la casita estaba ocupado por muebles de estilo antiguo, libros y objetos de artesanía. Aunque una de las habitaciones estaba ocupada por una hilera de camas y una cuna, lo que sugería la existencia allí de una gran familia, no se veía un hombre por ninguna parte. Emmett se preguntó si Rosalie se daba cuenta de lo que mucho que revelaba aquella casa sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

—Interesante —comentó.

Rosalie dudó. Quería que él volviera a besarla y se despreciaba por aquella debilidad. Se lamió el labio superior con la lengua. Vio que él se percataba de aquel gesto, por lo que aunque lo había hecho deliberadamente, se sorprendía profundamente del modo en el que se estaba comportando. Emmett susurró algo en su idioma y la estrechó contra él colocándole una mano sobre el trasero. Los expertos movimiento de su lengua entre los labios de Rosalie la encendieron, al igual del hecho de notar que él volvía a tener una erección. Se echó a temblar. Las rodillas parecían incapaces de sostenerla. Jamás se le había ocurrido que el deseo pudiera doler tanto o que ella pudiera sentir una pasión tan desmedida por un hombre.

Cuando por fin se apartó de ella, Emmett le pasó un dedo por los henchidos labios. No podía creer que ella le estuviera echando de su casa sin satisfacerlo. Evidentemente, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

—Me excitas mucho —le confesó—. ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?

—Esto ha sido un hecho aislado —le recordó ella.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Me temo que sí —dijo ella apartándose por completo de él, a pesar de que un deseo que era incapaz de comprender la abrasaba por dentro. Jamás había tenido problema alguno para controlarse ni hubiera creído nunca que el sexo pudiera ser tan importante para ella. Además, su propia ignorancia en el terreno sexual le aterrorizaba.

—Te aseguro que no te dejaré en paz…

—Debes hacerlo. No creo en el sexo por el sexo.

—Y eso es todo lo que yo te ofrezco, _lubimaya_. No tengo otra cosa que darte. —¿Y cuál es tu excusa?

—¿Excusa?

—No creo en el sexo por el sexo porque en lo que creo es en el amor y en el compromiso.

—Yo sólo me comprometo con el sexo —le susurró él a pocos centímetros del rostro—. Y se me da muy bien, te lo aseguro…

Ella lo contempló, completamente hipnotizada por su carisma sexual. Emmett volvió a besarla, saboreando lentamente cada centímetro de su piel. Enredó los dedos en el bajo del vestido y se lo subió lentamente, acariciándole al paso cada centímetro de su piel.

—No. Emmett…

—_Da_, Emmett… Eso es lo que quiero y necesito escuchar —murmuró él, torturándole los labios con los suyos y también con los dientes—. _Takaya nezhnaya._

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Eres tan hermosa… No quiero apartarme de ti para tener que irme a casa…

Durante un instante de locura, ella consideró decirle que se podía quedar si prometía no tocarla. No quería que se marchara. No quería estar sola. La idea de tumbarse en la cama entre los brazos de un hombre le resultaba excitante. La idea de despertarse acompañada para variar le resultaba aún más seductora. Se sentía abrumada por su propia ingenuidad, temiendo la mofa que despertaría en él con una proposición tan estúpida. Emmett quería sexo. Quería tratarla como a sus muchas predecesoras en la cama, mujeres de las que había disfrutado unas pocas semanas sin amor ni ataduras de ninguna clase antes de pasar a la siguiente candidata. ¿De verdad sería ella capaz de unirse a aquel montón de mujeres sin nombres? ¿Podría ser alguien con la que Emmett satisficiera su deseo durante una noche o dos antes de que se aburriera y buscara el estímulo que podía proporcionarle un rostro y un cuerpo nuevos?

* * *

ya saben dejen sus reviews :)

**dreamycullen**


	6. Virgen

**Nuevo capitulo espero les guste...**

**_Adaptacion de Lynne Graham y personajes de stephanie meyer_**

**_Virgen_**

—Me encanta tu cabello —añadió Emmett con voz suave, mientras le peinaba con los dedos los rizos rubios—, y también la suavidad de tu piel.

Tras haber dejado al descubierto la suave y sedosa piel del cuello de Rosalie una vez más, hundió sus labios allí.

El erótico contacto de la boca en aquel preciso lugar fue como una descarga eléctrica para los sentidos de Rosalie. Provocó que la sensibilidad de los pezones y la placentera tensión que experimentaba entre las piernas resultaran casi insoportables. Ambas sensaciones la animaban a acercarse más a él. El cuerpo le ardía presa de una frustración que sólo estaba empezando a reconocer. Sentía una ingobernable pasión que la atravesaba por dentro como una fuerza desatada y que amenazaba con llevarse a su paso todas sus inhibiciones. Hasta aquel momento, jamás hubiera creído en el poder del deseo. Jamás hubiera pensado que la fiera presión sensual de la boca de un hombre pudiera hacerla temblar de aquel modo.

—Emmett… —susurró, asombrada por la fuerza de lo que estaba sintiendo. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía muy asustada.

El rostro de él se tensó ante la reconocible súplica que había en la voz de Rosalie. Aunque ella estaba dispuesta a negarlo, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Una profunda satisfacción se apoderó de él hasta que vio la foto del día de su boda colgada de la pared que ella tenía a sus espaldas. Rosalie vestida de novia, y su fallecido esposo, un tipo rubio y guapo, muy sonriente. Inexplicablemente, se vino abajo. Se recordó que él no iba suplicando a las mujeres. En lo que le era posible, mantenía su vida sexual tan sencilla y simple como le era posible. Sin embargo, la hermosa rubia que tenía entre sus brazos no era ni sencilla ni simple, como tampoco lo era lo que él estaba pensando. ¿Había deseado ella a aquel hombre tanto como lo deseaba a él en aquellos momentos? Se sorprendió por aquel pensamiento. Jamás había creído que se le ocurriría pensar en algo así. ¿Por qué querría él competir con un hombre muerto?

Rosalie por su parte, ya era incapaz de pensar. Sólo podía sentir. Cuando Emmett se apartó de ella, se sintió increíblemente sola. Le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y trató de acercarlo de nuevo a ella. Su boca ansiaba de nuevo el contacto. Jugueteó con el cabello negro de Emmett. Había descubierto que tocarle era una adicción para ella. Los senos se le hincharon en contacto con el torso de él y los pezones se le endurecieron. El cuerpo parecía vibrar con cada punto de contacto con el de él. Una mano le cubrió un seno y le pareció que el cuerpo entero se le iluminaba de satisfacción. Se le escapó un gemido ahogado de entre los labios al sentir cómo él iba moldeando la tierna carne, encontrando los puntos de especial sensibilidad con devastadora exactitud. Cada beso le hacía esperar con más ansia el siguiente. La pasión se había adueñado de ella por completo y resultaba demasiado nueva y demasiado seductora como para poderse negar u ocultar. Cada caricia de su lengua despertaba en ella otra embriagadora oleada de sensaciones.

En el momento en el que Emmett le subió un poco más la falda, la impaciencia que ella sentía se hizo tan grande que comenzó a bordear la desesperación. Ansiaba un contacto más íntimo. Entonces, un dedo masculino se le deslizó por la tela de las braguitas y descubrió el húmedo calor en el centro de su feminidad. Ella contuvo la respiración y comenzó a gemir cuando Emmett comenzó a estimularle la sensible zona, provocándole una agonía de dulces sensaciones. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle por tener que mantenerse erguidas y tuvo que agarrarse a los fuertes hombros de él. Con un gruñido, él la tomó en brazos.

—¿Dónde está tu cama? —susurró contra la suave mejilla.

Rosalie era tan presa del anhelo y del deseo, que no podía encontrar la voz. Le indicó la puerta que había al otro lado del pasillo y Emmett la llevó allí, a la que una vez había sido la cama de Royce, una cama que jamás había compartido con su difunto marido ni con ningún otro hombre. Recordó ese hecho y se odió profundamente. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía controlarse.

Emmett se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y la chaqueta. Entonces, se arrojó a la cama con ella. Rosalie le quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. No podía creer que fuera ella quien estaba haciendo aquellas cosas, pero, mientras le quitaba la camisa, contempló la belleza del poderoso torso cubierto de un suave vello oscuro.

Emmett comenzó a desnudarla también a ella y dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción masculina cuando sus sensuales curvas quedaron completamente a la vista. Bajó la cabeza hasta los pezones rosas y se los lamió, mientras que con las manos moldeaba los pechos.

Asediada por las sensaciones. Rosalie comenzó a gemir en voz alta. Le hundió los dedos en el oscuro cabello y lo acercó a ella. Los dos compartieron un apasionado beso, antes de que la tentación de los senos volviera a llamarlo a él. Al mismo tiempo, terminó por despojarla por completo del vestido.

—Jamás me había sentido así antes —admitió Emmett. Esas palabras le sorprendieron profundamente.

Rosalie separó los labios para igualar aquella confesión, pero entonces quedó en silencio al recordar a Royce. Emmett la miró a los ojos y sintió la reticencia de ella. Comprendiendo la causa, sintió una profunda ira. Le ofendía el hecho de tener que medirse continuamente con otro hombre a ojos de Rosalie.

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente, hundiendo la lengua entre los labios hasta que ella respondió con idéntico fervor. Le quitó la última prenda y contempló las voluptuosas curvas del hermoso cuerpo de Rosalie con intenso placer.

—Tienes el cuerpo más hermoso del mundo, mi _laya moya_…

La locura que se había apoderado de Rosalie remitió un poco, lo suficiente para que ella se maravillara que pudiera estar desnuda delante de un hombre casi desconocido. Sin embargo, en realidad sabía que la reverencia y la apreciación que él le dedicaba le resultaba increíblemente excitante. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía sexy y femenina, orgullosa de su figura.

Emmett le acarició el esbelto muslo hasta llegar al lugar más delicado de todos. Fue entonces cuando perdió plenamente el control. Acarició los húmedos pliegues de su feminidad y se sintió perdida. El estimuló el minúsculo montículo que se erguía por debajo de los rizos con el pulgar y provocó que el flujo líquido del deseo provocara una tormenta de sensaciones.

—Por favor… —musitó, casi sin saber lo que decía ni lo que pedía.

Emmett se sacó un preservativo de la cartera. La miró, completamente atónito por el modo en el que ella estaba respondiendo. Estaba tan encantadora, con su cabello extendido sobre la almohada, el delicado rostro ligeramente sonrojado y los ojos medio cerrados por la pasión. Durante un segundo, él dudó. Sospechaba que después, ella podría arrepentirse. Era raro que Rosalie hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre él tan radicalmente. Sin embargo, el deseo y la necesidad se apoderaron de él. La deseaba con una pasión más fuerte de nada de lo que había sentido nunca…

—_Ti nuzhna irme_… Te necesito —afirmó.

El esbelto y hermoso rostro de Emmett estaba tenso de deseo. La miraba fijamente de un modo que la hacía sentirse verdaderamente especial. Royce jamás la había mirado de aquel modo. Rosalie sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle.

Emmett la tendió bajo él, se colocó el preservativo y se hundió en ella con un único y poderoso movimiento. El acceso al cuerpo de Rosalie era muy estrecho, lo que le hizo detenerse en seco. Cuando ella gritó, se alarmó.

—Pero si estuviste casada…

—Pero el matrimonio no se consumó —respondió ella de mala gana.

Emmett la estudió con franca sorpresa.

—¿Ni siquiera antes de la boda? ¿Quieres decir que tú no tuviste relaciones sexuales ni una sola vez con…? Eso es una locura.

En medio de la pasión que la había empujado a la cama con un hombre al que apenas conocía, a ella también le parecía una locura. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no estaba pensando cómo debía. Incluso cuando el pensamiento comenzó a aclarársele, el cuerpo se le aceleró con una renovada excitación al notar que Emmett volvía a hundirse en ella una y otra vez. La deliciosa fricción de sus movimientos le provocó una oleada de irresistible placer por todo el cuerpo.

Emmett estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser delicado con ella, lo que era una novedad. Se sentía atónito por saber que él era el primer amante de Rosalie y ansiaba poder igualar cualquier expectativa que ella hubiera podido tener sobre él.

—¡No pares! —lo animó ella, sintiendo que estaba alcanzando lo que se le había negado hasta entonces.

—Eres como el satén y el terciopelo. Claro que no voy a parar —afirmó Emmett. Poseyéndola con hábiles movimientos.

El exquisito placer se fue convirtiendo en una delirante tormenta. Rosalie se retorcía de placer debajo de él. Todo su ser buscaba la necesidad de satisfacer el ansia que Emmett había despertado en ella. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

Cuando la tensión y la excitación dieron paso a un convulso estado de éxtasis de extremo placer, ella gritó. Después, se refugió en su propia sensación de plenitud, con los miembros extendidos sobre la cama de puro agotamiento.

Sin embargo, su mente no estaba dispuesta a practicar la misma inactividad. Emmett alcanzó su placer poco después y en ese mismo instante. Rosalie se apartó de él. El rechazo y el asco se habían apoderado de ella. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Le causaba horror el pensamiento de haberse acostado con Emmett Cullen incluso cuando aún seguía sintiendo los últimos temblores de satisfacción sexual. No sólo había traicionado todo lo que había creído siempre, sino que también había mancillado el precioso y puro amor que había compartido con Royce. Se sentía profundamente abrumada.

Emmett trató de volver a tomarla entre sus brazos.

—Ven aquí, _lubimaya_…

Rosalie lo contempló con profunda hostilidad.

—¡No me toques! —le gritó cuando sintió que él la tocaba. Lo apartó de su lado y se levantó de la cama a toda velocidad. Entonces, tomó una bata que estaba en el respaldo de una silla cercana y se envolvió con ella.

Emmett se incorporó. La ira se había apoderado de él por completo. La violencia del rechazo de Rosalie le dolía como si le hubieran arrojado ácido sobre la piel.

—Supongo que ahora sientes remordimientos…

Rosalie estaba temblando. Le lanzó una mirada llena de furia.

—¿Y qué va a ser si no? Me gustaría que te marcharas inmediatamente.

—¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para eso? Acabamos de hacer el amor.

—Y eso ha sido el mayor error que he cometido en toda mi vida —le espetó ella.

—No. Ha sido un acontecimiento normal y natural para una mujer apasionada —le replicó él—. No es ningún pecado disfrutar del sexo.

Rosalie estaba completamente atónita de que él siguiera queriendo estar allí con ella y sobre todo que le recordara lo mucho que había disfrutado con él. Deseaba que se marchara. Ansiaba ducharse, cambiar la ropa de la cama, erradicar toda prueba de que él había estado alguna vez en su apartamento. Lo odiaba, pero se odiaba incluso más a sí misma.

—Yo fui débil y tú te aprovechaste de eso. Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podría esperar de un hombre como tú, un hombre que conoce el precio de todo y el valor de nada?

Emmett se levantó de la cama, luciendo plenamente su magnífica desnudez.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? Tú me has invitado a entrar en tu cama. Tú querías que yo…

Rosalie no podía soportar que le recordara aquel hecho. El rostro le ardía con la vergüenza y el remordimiento. Entonces, miró fijamente la fotografía de Royce que tenía al lado de la cama. Todo le resultó completamente insoportable.

—Jamás me perdonaré por haberte deseado y haber traicionado todo en lo que creo.

Emmett ya había tenido más que suficiente. Se vistió sin decir nada y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Jamás se había sentido tan ofendido. No se le habría ocurrido nunca que a ella le gustara tanto el drama, y tampoco que hubiera podido disfrutar del mejor sexo de su vida con una mujer así. Una virgen, que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, que había decidido arrepentirse de lo que habían compartido en vez de enorgullecerse de ello. Jamás se había encontrado con una mujer que reaccionara de aquel modo. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que sólo tenía que acordarse de su rostro para sentir cómo el cuerpo se le tensaba de puro deseo hacia ella.

Mientras él estaba en el cuarto de baño, los remordimientos se apoderaron de Rosalie. Había respondido a las insinuaciones de Emmett y se había acostado con él. El hecho de que ella se hubiera arrepentido de sus actos no era culpa de él. Aunque aceptaba ese hecho, también consideraba que Emmett era lo suficientemente inteligente como para haberse imaginado cómo se sentiría ella y sin embargo, había seguido adelante. Cuando él salió del cuarto de baño, ella estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio.

—Sé que no comprendes cómo me siento —dijo—, pero una vez amé y fui amada por una persona muy especial y esta noche siento que he traicionado ese vínculo.

Aunque Emmett jamás había buscado significado al sexo, se sintió aún más insultado por una declaración que una vez más lo colocaba a él en segundo lugar.

—Tu esposo lleva ya seis años muerto. Deberías haber seguido con tu vida.

—No es tan fácil…

—Y por supuesto, el hecho de que lo hayas convertido en un dios lo hace aún más complicado —replicó secamente Emmett.

—No creo que hayas amado nunca a nadie…

—No he amado nunca a una mujer. Quise mucho a mi abuelo —admitió él—, pero tu pena me parece algo obsesivo.

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Como tú digas —replicó él. Entonces, abrió la puerta—. _Dubroynocíü_, buenas noches —añadió. Salió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Rosalie se abrazó con fuerza. Aún se sentía conmocionada. Su cuerpo temblaba incómodamente por la pasión que ambos habían compartido, una pasión tal que jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera existir. Su cuerpo la echaba ya de menos. Se preguntó por qué se sentía más sola que de costumbre. Encontraba a Emmett tremendamente atractivo y eso le resultaba muy difícil de asimilar. Royce jamás la había deseado hasta aquel punto. Sabía que era un pensamiento desleal, pero necesitaba ser sincera consigo misma. Royce podría haberla amado lo suficiente como para convertirla en su esposa, pero en lo que se refería a la parte física de su relación, había sido poco apasionado. A pesar de todo, la culpabilidad no disminuyó. Aquella noche, casi no durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, recibió una llamada de teléfono de una revista muy conocida que le ofrecía dinero por hablar de su cita con Emmett. Lo rechazó con desdén. Resultó una sorpresa muy desagradable que la estuvieran esperando un montón de _paparazzi_ cuando salió del garaje de su edificio de apartamentos para ir a trabajar. Se preguntó si los periodistas sabían que Emmett se había acostado con ella en la primera cita, tal y como mandaba su notoria reputación.

Cuando llegó a _Support Systems_, dos hombres de aspecto sombrío estaban saliendo del edificio.

—¿Quién eran ésos que acaban de marcharse? —le preguntó Rosalie a su hermano, al entrar en el despacho de éste.

—Posibles clientes —replicó Jasper. Estaba pálido y parecía preocupado—. No me ha gustado el aspecto que tienen, así que no vamos a aceptarlos.

—Parecían porteros de un local público.

—Eso es poco más o menos lo que son. Querían contratar más personal de seguridad para una discoteca del West End. Les he explicado que no es nuestro campo.

—Claro que no. pero siempre decimos que podemos hacer cualquier tarea que nuestros clientes nos pidan —señaló Rosalie.

Su hermano frunció el ceño.

—Tendremos que poner el límite en alguna parte. Por cierto, tienes cita dentro de una hora con Emmett Cullen.

—¿Emmett? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó Rosalie completamente incrédula.

—No tengo ni idea, pero espero que quiera proporcionarnos algún trabajo lucrativo. ¿Por qué estás tan escandalizada? Según tengo entendido, cenaste anoche con él.

—Sí…

No se podía creer que Emmett siguiera teniendo el descaro suficiente como para tratar de obligarla a hacer lo que ella no quería. Debía de ser consciente de que ella no quería volver a verlo nunca. Entonces, ¿por qué concertar una cita de negocios con ella? La noche anterior había cenado con él solamente por la donación que había realizado a _Futures_. No habría nada más.

—¿De verdad necesitamos más trabajo? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Sí —enfatizó su hermano.

Rosalie se marchó a su despacho, en el que su asistente le pidió que devolviera la llamada a una firma de catering que se había puesto en contacto por una factura que no había sido satisfecha. Rosalie frunció el ceño. Había dado por sentado que la cuenta se había pagado hacía semanas. Consultó los extractos bancarios de sus cuentas y se quedó helada al ver el desfile de cifras negativas que le advertía que la empresa estaba en una precaria situación económica. No se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era la situación en la que se encontraban.

Cuando le interrogó. Jasper se mostró muy irritable.

—No es culpa mía que tú no te mantengas al día de la situación bancaria —le espetó con una brusquedad que la dejó atónita.

—Lo sé, pero no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos tan justos de fondos. ¿Qué ha ocasionado esta situación?

—Todos nuestros gastos han subido y tenemos algunos clientes que están tardando bastante en pagar.

—Dame los nombres. Los llamaré para que nos paguen.

Al regresar a su despacho, decidió que sería buena idea pasarse la tarde repasando las cuentas para identificar exactamente cuándo y cómo habían empezado a ir mal las cosas. Tan sólo unos pocos meses antes. _Support Systems_ tenía más clientes de los que podía atender. Desgraciadamente, la expansión no parecía haberles sentado bien. Sin embargo, todo el mundo parecía estar trabajando tan duramente como antes.

El hecho de ocuparse de los deudores de la empresa le dio poco tiempo para pensar en la cita que tenía con Emmett. Sin embargo, cuando atravesó la ciudad para acercarse al enorme bloque de oficinas que albergaba el cuartel general de Cullen Industries en el Reino Unido, comprendió que aunque no quisiera aceptar trabajo de Emmett. _Support Systems_ necesitaba todos los clientes que pudiera conseguir. A pesar de eso lo odiaba y despreciaba por obligarla a volver a verlo, aunque fuera a nivel profesional. Emmett era el último hombre al que deseaba volver a ver.

* * *

que les parece la primera noche que Rosalie y Emmett pasan juntos?

me voy para seguir actualizando mis otras historias

dejen sus reviews :)

DreamyCullen


	7. Chapter 7Trabajando para Emmett Cullen

**_Adaptacion de Lynne Graham y personajes de stephanie meyer_**

**Trabajando para Emmett**

Mientras Rosalie esperaba en la elegante recepción del último piso, era consciente de que todo el mundo la estaba vigilando. Ya sabía cuál era la identidad de las dos mujeres que habían pasado delante de ella para verla bien. Había reconocido a Olya y a Darya, dos de las mujeres que acompañaban a Emmett en el desfile de moda.

Además, ella también era humana. Su curiosidad, la había empujado a buscar datos sobre Emmett en Internet antes de ir a cenar con él. Se había maravillado al ver la cantidad de información que había sobre él aunque, en realidad, daba muy pocos datos reales. Su pasado parecía estar envuelto en misterio, pero el trío de bellezas rusas que trabajaba como su equipo ejecutivo eran una leyenda de los negocios. Frecuentemente, se hablaba de Sveta. Olya y Darya como el harén de Emmett. Las tres mujeres estaban muy preparadas para los puestos que ocupaban en el imperio del magnate ruso, pero su gran belleza y el nivel de intimidad del que disfrutaban con su jefe habían provocado interpretaciones más provocativas de su relación con él. Varias de las amantes de Emmett se habían quejado de tener que competir con el trío para llamar la atención de su pareja.

Diez minutos después de su llegada, hicieron pasar a Rosalie un enorme despacho en el que Emmett estaba trabajando con sus tres asistentes. El se levantó y se acercó a ella para recibirla.

—Aprecio mucho tu puntualidad —dijo.

Ella recibió de pleno el impacto de su potente atractivo. Los espectaculares ojos quedaban destacados por las negras pestañas. La fuerte mandíbula moldeaba perfectamente una sensual boca. Aquel hermoso rostro la dejaba por completo sin palabras. Como sabía que las tres asistentes la estaban observando atentamente, tuvo miedo de que se le pudiera leer en el rostro lo que estaba sintiendo. Se recriminó por comportarse como una adolescente, y su estado de ánimo no mejoró al recordar la noche anterior. Ese hecho la hizo sonrojarse aún más.

—Todo sobre lo que hablemos en esta sala será completamente confidencial —le advirtió Emmett.

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella. Entonces, dejó que Emmett le presentara a sus asistentes y luego les ordenó que se marcharan.

Rosalie descubrió enseguida que le aliviaba no volver a ser el centro de atención de aquellos tres pares de ojos femeninos.

Emmett estudió a Rosalie con la atención de un experto. Ella llevaba un traje pantalón de color negro con una blusa amarilla. Su elegancia era innata. Le gustaba su altura y el orgullo con el que se conducía casi tanto como sus rotundas curvas y sus interminables piernas. Rosalie llevaba su fabulosa melena rubia recogida en una coleta alta. Su atuendo se completaba con un suave maquillaje que acentuaba aún más sus maravillosos ojos de color violeta. Tenía un aspecto verdaderamente joven y virginal. Dado que había descubierto que había sido precisamente él quien la había despojado de su inocencia, sabía que la apreciación era prácticamente literal. Cuando sintió una tensión ya familiar en la entrepierna, se sintió furioso. Había pasado casi la noche entera en la ducha fría. El deseo que sentía hacia ella se negaba a desaparecer. Le enojaba que incluso después de lo ocurrido por ella, siguiera deseándola. Quería poder darse la vuelta y seguir con su vida sin pensar en ella, pero no podía. Además, sentía una profunda curiosidad por saber qué clase de hombre había podido dejar a una belleza como aquélla virginalmente intacta. Por ello, le había dado instrucciones a Sveta para que investigara al difunto Royce Hale.

—Después del modo en el que nos separamos, estoy segura de que comprenderás mi sorpresa cuando llegué a mi despacho esta mañana y descubrí que habías concertado una cita para verme —dijo ella por fin.

—Quiero que trabajes para mí.

—¿Trabajar para ti? ¿Después de lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿Estás loco?

—En absoluto.

—¡Me niego a trabajar para ti! —le espetó ella.

—Al menos, espero que primero me escuches. Sin embargo, debería dejarte también muy claro que no aceptaré que delegues tus responsabilidades de trabajo conmigo en tus empleados o en otros profesionales a los que pudieras elegir.

—Dado que no me puedo imaginar trabajando para ti en ninguna circunstancia, creo que esa información es completamente superflua.

—Eso sería una verdadera pena. Tus referencias me han impresionado y creo firmemente que eres exactamente lo que estoy buscando.

—¿Referencias?

—Así es. He realizado algunas pesquisas y he descubierto que tus antiguos clientes tienen una excelente opinión sobre ti en lo que se refiere a eficacia y a dedicación a los detalles. Debo decirte que tienes muchos clientes satisfechos.

—Me alegra saberlo —respondió Rosalie, aliviada por la explicación que él acababa de darle. Esta evidenciaba que estaba interesado en ella desde un punto de vista profesional más que personal—. Sin embargo, eso no cambia mi actitud. ¿De qué manera consideras que _Support Systems_ puede trabajar para ti?

—Estoy pensando en trasladar la base de mis negocios permanentemente al Reino Unido. Esta información es estrictamente confidencial y, por lo tanto, no quiero que se mencione nada de esto fuera de este despacho. Mis asistentes se están ocupando ya de los aspectos empresariales del cambio, pero a mí me gustaría que tú te ocupases de los aspectos sociales.

—¿Sociales?

—Como tú sabes, mi ático de Londres resulta muy conveniente para este despacho, pero si voy a vivir aquí durante todo el año, requeriré un edificio más grande, al igual que una casa en el campo que sea adecuada para recibir invitados.

—¿Estás pensando en que yo te busque casa?

—Algo más que eso. Preferiría que la prensa no supiera nada del cambio durante algunas semanas más. Cuando los _paparazzi_ nos acosaron anoche y vi los titulares de esta mañana, se me ocurrió que podría hacer un doble uso de tu presencia en mi vida —comentó mientras le entregaba un periódico.

Rosalie miró de mala gana los titulares. En ellos se decía que el multimillonario ruso había encontrado una amante en el Reino Unido. Se sintió aliviada al ver que la fotografía que les habían hecho la noche anterior en el exterior del edificio de apartamentos en el que Emmett vivía estaba tan borrosa que ni siquiera su mejor amigo la habría reconocido. Además, habían escrito mal su nombre, su estado civil era incorrecto y por si esto fuera poco, decían que ella tan sólo era la secretaria de su hermano. Se echó a temblar ante la perspectiva de que su nombre y su vida privada pudieran ser centro de atención de aquella clase de prensa, que sólo se preocupaba por ganar dinero con chismorreos infundados y revelaciones escandalosas.

—¿Doble uso? No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir —dijo Rosalie fríamente.

—Quiero engañar a la prensa. Que crean que tú estás buscando casa porque estamos comprometidos.

—Pero tú nunca tienes relaciones serias —replicó Rosalie—. En lo que se refiere a las mujeres, tienes la capacidad de atención de un niño pequeño.

—No se te dan muy bien las reuniones de negocios, ¿verdad? —replicó Emmett—. No creo que el hecho de insultarme sea una buena estrategia de trabajo. ¿Crees que tu hermano se sentirá igual de contento cuando se entere de que has rechazado mi oferta?

Rosalie se quedó helada al oír esas palabras. Sabía que Jasper no estaría demasiado contento. Además, si tenía en cuenta su situación económica, estaba segura de que él creería que tenía buenos motivos para estar descontento con ella.

—A los periódicos les encantan los romances. Eso me proporcionaría una tapadera muy útil a la hora de explicar por qué me estoy buscando casas aquí y así lograr ocultar el hecho de que pienso mudarme aquí permanentemente.

—Eso es posible —admitió Rosalie—, pero mientras yo estoy dispuesta a buscarte casa, no puedo decir lo mismo de volver a ocupar tu cama. También creo que debería decirte que considero que eres el hombre más despreciable que he conocido nunca…

—¿Y tienes por costumbre llevarte a la cama a hombres despreciables? —replicó Emmett.

Rosalie palideció al escuchar sus palabras.

—Anoche hice que te enfadaras porque te pedí que le marcharas y eso debió de hacer daño a tu ego de macho. Ahora, quieres que trabaje para ti y poder así vengarle, pero la respuesta es no.

—Estás comportándote como una estúpida. Sé que no te puedes permitir rechazarme. La empresa de tu familia está en una mala situación económica.

Rosalie se sintió completamente furiosa.

—Ésa es información confidencial. ¿De dónde la has obtenido?

—Mis fuentes en temas económicos son siempre excepcionales y muy exactas.

Con dificultad. Rosalie tragó la ira que amenazarla con asfixiarla. Se sentía tan enojada con él, que el hecho de contener su ira le hacía sentir náuseas. Resultaba imposible que pudiera trabajar para él de modo alguno, pero trató de ganar tiempo preguntándole:

—¿Qué requeriría de mí esta farsa?

—Apariciones públicas ocasionales a mi lado, ejercer como anfitriona en algunas fiestas, permitir que yo te compre un nuevo guardarropa y que te proporcione todo lo necesario para que tu papel sea mucho más convincente.

—¿Al igual que estar a tus órdenes mientras te busco casa?

—Evidentemente.

Los hermosos ojos violetas de Rosalie se iluminaron de ira.

—Te odio. No sería capaz de hacer que mi papel resultara convincente. Sería un desastre.

—¿De verdad? —dijo él, realizando un gesto con las cejas que demostraba que estaba en completo desacuerdo con ella—. ¿A pesar de que te enciendes como un árbol de Navidad cuando estás a mi lado? —añadió, agarrándole la muñeca con fuerza.

—Si no me sueltas, te daré un bofetón —le espetó Rosalie mientras trataba de soltarse de él.

—No seas tonta —replicó él, con masculina impaciencia.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima he dicho! —exclamó ella. Entonces, le abofeteó tan fuerte con la mano que le quedaba libre que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

Atónito. Emmett parpadeó por la fuerza del golpe. Justo entonces. Sveta entró en el despacho y se quedó atónita por lo que vio.

—¿Emmett?—le preguntó, incrédula.

—_Nichivo, _no importa —le dijo a su asistente en ruso. Entonces, le indicó que se marchara con un gesto de la mano. Cuando Sveta se hubo marchado, se volvió de nuevo hacia Rosalie, que lo estaba mirando con una mezcla de sentimientos entre culpabilidad y vergüenza—. ¿O acaso quieres que le pida que regrese y que llame a la policía?

—¿A la policía?

—Acabas de atacarme —murmuró Emmett—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien me pegó. Mis hermanastros solían pegarme cuando era niño y en la actualidad, prefiero enfrentarme a la muerte antes de permitir que alguien me toque sin castigo.

—Te pido perdón… Ha sido una reacción completamente fuera de lugar —musitó Rosalie sabiendo que, como Emmett llamara a la policía, ella tenía todas las de perder.

Emmett bajó la cabeza.

—Puedes darme un beso y acceder a trabajar para mí. ¿No te parece ésa la mejor solución?

Rosalie no podía comprender la locura que parecía haberse infiltrado en su cerebro o en su vida. A lo largo de las últimas veinticuatro horas, ella se había comportado como una desconocida consigo misma y la pura violencia de sus reacciones estaba empezando a darle miedo. Como si fuera un robot, hizo lo que él le había pedido y aplicó los labios justo sobre el lugar sobre el que le había golpeado. El aroma tan familiar de su piel inundó su nariz y tuvo que colocar las palmas de las manos sobre su torso para evitar perder el equilibrio.

Emmett le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la apartó de él.

—Ahora, aceptarás el trabajo y yo te prometeré que no te daré motivo alguno para lamentar el acuerdo.

—No entiendes cómo me siento…

Emmett tuvo que reconocer que había subestimado el alcance de la hostilidad de Rosalie. Si quería volver a verla, le quedaban pocas opciones, porque ella jamás accedería de buen grado a pasar tiempo con él. Su orgullo y principios lo exasperaban y sin embargo, sabía que no podía imaginarse a Rosalie sin ellos.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo no soy tan emotivo como tú —respondió Emmett. Se sentía fascinado por la fluctuación de sentimientos que se reflejaba en el rostro de Rosalie.

El hecho de que él hubiera advertido la profundidad de sus emociones ponía a Rosalie muy nerviosa. Sentía que había perdido su equilibrio habitual y esa situación de inestabilidad le producía una sensación horrible y poco familiar. Al mirar a Emmett a los ojos, sintió una extraña sensación en el vientre. Los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron. Jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera sentirse así. El ambiente estaba cargado. Sentía un hormigueo en la piel, los pezones se le habían erguido y un calor líquido le fluía entre los esbeltos muslos. Evidentemente, su cuerpo no podía ser indiferente al de él. Emmett sacaba la mujer frívola que había en ella.

—Mis asistentes hablarán contigo de tu contrato —comentó él.

—¿Un contrato que contiene cláusulas referentes al guardarropa y a las obligaciones como anfitriona?

—No. Esos aspectos quedan sólo entre nosotros.

—Estoy segura de que un montón de mujeres serían capaces de pelearse entre ellas por realizar esa clase de trabajo para ti. ¿Por qué tienes que obligarme a mí a hacer algo así?

—Tú tienes algo más, algo que te hará resultar más convincente —dijo Emmett, mientras la acompañaba al despacho contiguo, en el que Sveta, Olya y Darya estaban esperando para ponerse manos a la obra.

Rosalie se sonrojó y se sentó junto a ellas. ¿Algo más? ¿Estaría hablando Emmett sobre lo mucho que la afectaba atractivo? No obstante, en las negociaciones que se produjeron a continuación, ella contó con ventaja ya que, a pesar de que las ayudantes de Emmett eran duras, ella era la única de las cuatro mujeres que sabía que Emmett no estaba dispuesto a contratar a nadie más para realizar aquel trabajo. Él la quería sólo a ella lo que, esencialmente, significaba que ella podía dictar los términos que quisiera para su contrato. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Se negó a ceder ni un solo milímetro en la negociación. Sabía muy bien que Emmett sería un jefe muy exigente y ella no tenía intención de permitir que _Support Systems_ saliera perdiendo. Mientras ella dedicaba su atención a Emmett, algo que seguramente ocuparía gran parte de su tiempo, no podría atender a sus otros clientes.

Además. Rosalie estaba decidida a asegurarse de que cualquier acuerdo se ciñera estrictamente al terreno laboral. Alzó la barbilla y tras reunir todo su valor, afirmó:

—Quiero que haya una cláusula que garantice que no me veré sometida a ningún tipo de acoso sexual en el transcurso de este contrato.

—No estoy segura de haberla comprendido, señora Hale —afirmó Sveta, que tenía un aspecto completamente escandalizado, casi tanto como cuando vio que Rosalie había abofeteado a su jefe.

—Emmett sí me comprenderá. Cualquier tipo de acoso sexual supondrá un incumplimiento de contrato y me liberará de mis deberes contractuales.

Sveta se levantó y salió del despacho, presumiblemente para preguntarle a Emmett sobre aquella inesperada demanda. Rosalie permaneció allí, enfrentándose a las miradas de Olya y Darya, que parecían estar muy molestas por aquel comentario.

Poco después. Emmett apareció en la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar, Rosalie.

Ella se levantó de su butaca y volvió a entrar en el despacho de Emmett.

—Te he subestimado —confesó con una sinceridad que a ella le encantó.

—Sin esa cláusula, no pienso trabajar para ti —le dijo ella a la defensiva—. Tiene que haber fronteras. Yo no tengo por costumbre implicarme emocionalmente con mis clientes.

—Sin embargo, se requerirá un cierto grado de intimidad para engañar a la prensa.

—No me opongo a que me rodees los hombros con un brazo en actos públicos si es estrictamente necesario o que incluso me des un casto beso —especificó ella.

—No quiero darte nada. Quiero que seas tú la que dé —dijo Emmett, mirándola muy fijamente a los ojos.

—No voy a dar más de lo que acabo de ofrecer. Por favor, quiero que comprendas y que aceptes que lo que ocurrió anoche no va a volver a ocurrir entre nosotros.

—No puedes legislar contra la atracción física que siento hacia ti —susurró él.

—¿Acaso esperas que tus empleadas tengan que tolerar el acoso sexual?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no estás siendo justa. Anoche, no recuerdo que tú te negaras a nada o que no estuvieras dispuesta —le recordó él. Rosalie bajó los ojos, sabiendo que él tenía razón—. Sigo deseándote, _lubimaya…_

—Si de verdad deseas que trabaje para ti, tendrás que prometer que no volverás a tocarme —insistió Rosalie.

—¿Podré hacerlo verbalmente? ¿Crees que podrías soportar la tentación de un contacto verbal?

Rosalie comprendió que sin darse cuenta, le había revelado un detalle muy importante: el miedo que ella tenía a carecer de la fuerza mental necesaria para rechazarlo si él volvía a tocarla una vez más.

—Sí.

—En ese caso, que se incluya esa cláusula que tanto deseas. Espero que te mantenga caliente y feliz en tu fría y solitaria cama por las noches.

Rosalie palideció, pero se mantuvo firme. Unos minutos más tarde, estaba de vuelta junto a las asistentes de Emmett. Poco después, ellas le aseguraban que el contrato estaría listo para que ella lo firmara en menos de veinticuatro horas. Se preguntó si sería imaginación suya, pero le pareció que las tres mujeres la trataban con una cierta nota de respeto.

Cuando Sveta le ofreció un café. Rosalie decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindaba.

—Tal vez podrías decirme qué es lo que le gusta a Emmett en términos de vivienda.

Las tres mujeres se lo explicaron rápidamente. El entusiasmo con el que hablaban de lo que le gustaba o no le gustaba a Emmett resultaba muy revelador del apego que sentían hacia él y lo mucho que lo admiraban.

—A Emmett le gustan las habitaciones grandes. Los espacios pequeños le dan claustrofobia —le contó Olya.

—Tiene que haber un helipuerto y contar con rápidos accesos a la ciudad de Londres. Emmett prefiere trasladarse por el aire y le gusta la vida nocturna —añadió Sveta.

—¿Qué es lo que le gusta del campo? —preguntó ella.

Las tres mujeres la miraron con una expresión de ignorancia en el rostro. Aparentemente. Emmett aún no había demostrado en ningún momento qué era lo que le gustaba de la vida rural. No cazaba, ni pescaba ni le gustaba la arquitectura. Sin embargo. Darya le dio valiosa información sobre la casa que él tenía en San Petersburgo.

Cuando Rosalie se marchó de allí, se puso a recorrer las inmobiliarias más prestigiosas y recopiló información sobre varias fincas de la ciudad. Entonces, comenzó a preparar una presentación adecuada. De repente, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Emmett.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó él—. Mi chófer estaba esperando para llevarte a donde quieras ir.

—Eso no será necesario.

—Permíteme que sea yo quien decida qué es lo necesario.

—Creo que me resultará muy difícil permitirte que decidas sobre lo que me incumbe a mí.

—¿Dónde estás?

De mala gana, ella se lo dijo. Emmett le ordenó que esperara hasta que fueran a recogerla. —Pasado mañana voy a llevarte al estreno de una película. Sveta se pondrá en contacto contigo para lo referente a la adquisición de un nuevo vestuario adecuado con la posición que has aceptado.

—Sería más fácil que te casaras —replicó descaradamente Rosalie—. Lo que necesitas es una esposa, no que me tengas que pagar a mí para atender tus obligaciones sociales.

—Yo no soy de los que se casan.

Unos minutos más tarde, una limusina se detuvo al lado de Rosalie. El chófer bajó rápidamente del coche para abrirle la puerta. Ella se sintió completamente avasallada, pero decidió que no lo toleraría durante mucho tiempo. Como Alice la había invitado para ir a tomar el té y dado que hacía un par de semanas desde la última vez que fue a casa de su hermano, decidió aceptar la oferta.

La niñera abrió la puerta principal. Rosalie se volvió mirar con contrariedad la limusina, dado que el chófer había insistido en esperarla. Benjamín y Alice, sus dos sobrinos, la recibieron muy alegremente y comenzaron a contarle cómo había sido su día en el colegio. Rosalie los abrazó cariñosamente y junto a ellos fue a buscar a su cuñada, a la que encontró en la cocina preparando la cena.

—Tienes que contármelo todo —dijo Alice, en el instante en el que Rosalie entró por la puerta de la acogedora cocina.

Para su sorpresa. Rosalie se encontró haciendo eso exactamente, aunque se guardó para sí el hecho de que Emmett hubiera hecho uso de su donación para presionarla.

—¿Te has acostado con él? —le preguntó Alice mirándola atentamente.

Rosalie asintió. A Alice le costó ocultar lo sorprendida que estaba por ese hecho.

—Bueno, me parece maravilloso que por fin hayas conocido a alguien por quien de verdad te sientes verdaderamente atraída.

—¿Aunque sea un donjuán?

—Te aseguro que ese tipo no te podía quitar los ojos de encima durante el desfile. Se veía que le gustabas. No me extraña. _Tú _eres una mujer hermosa y muy inteligente. Jasper me ha dicho que Emmett lo llamó a primera hora de esta mañana para concertar una cita contigo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Rosalie le contó prácticamente todo lo ocurrido.

—Sigo diciendo que le gustas —insistió Alice—. Y no tiene otro modo de verte.

Rosalie bajó la cabeza. El sexo era el denominador común más bajo entre un hombre y una mujer y en su opinión, la fuente de la atracción que sentía por Emmett era puramente sexual. También era un hombre completamente empeñado en conseguir lo que quería, fuera lo que fuera lo que pudiera costar o los daños que pudiera causar.

—Además, todo esto tiene un lado aún mejor —prosiguió su cuñada animadamente—. Cuando se sepa que Emmett Cullen está utilizando nuestros servicios, nos vendrá estupendamente bien como publicidad gratuita para nuestro negocio. Dios mío —dijo Alice, interrumpiéndose de repente. Acababa de mirar por la ventana y había visto la limusina que había aparcada al otro lado del seto—. ¿Has llegado en ese vehículo tan enorme?

Rosalie asintió.

—Emmett ha insistido en que lo utilice mientras trabaje para él.

Alice parecía muy divertida por todo aquello.

—Vaya, ahora sí que viajas con estilo. Parece que no te van mal las cosas.

Sin embargo. Rosalie se sentía todo lo contrario. Emmett estaba metiéndose en su vida. Y en esos momentos, no le importaba si su relación con Emmett podía ser buena para el negocio.

—¿Cómo os va a Jasper y a ti?

Alice hizo un gesto de tristeza.

—En estos momentos, tu hermano parece muy preocupado por el negocio y sigue llegando muy tarde casi todas las noches. Casi me parece que me está evitando. Se comporta como si no fuera él. Rosalie. No sé lo que le pasa.

Rosalie tomó la resolución de repasar las cuentas en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y se marchó a su casa. El chófer accedió a marcharse a su casa después de que ella acordara una hora para que él pudiera ir a recogerla. Desgraciadamente, aquella noche Rosalie no pudo dormir. El deseo de Emmett de que ella estuviera caliente y feliz en su solitaria y fría cama no dejaba de turbarla. Recordaba el contacto de su imponente cuerpo contra el de ella, la increíble excitación que él le había proporcionado. No hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama, golpeando la almohada constantemente para tratar de encontrar un lugar fresco en el que apoyar su acalorado rostro. Sentía un hormigueo en el cuerpo, como si estuviera ardiendo, y estaba tan tensa que cuando el móvil sonó para anunciar que había recibido un mensaje se sobresaltó como si la hubiera alcanzado un rayo. Temiéndose que fuera algo urgente al ser más de las doce, se levantó de la cama rápidamente y fue a comprobar el teléfono.

«Invítame a tu casa. No puedo dormir».

Era Emmett.

La ira se apoderó de ella. Le habría gustado responder con algo lleno de rencor, pero no quería que él supiera que estaba despierta. Por eso volvió a meterse en la cama sin responder. El hormigueo que sentía por todo el cuerpo se había calmado y se había visto reemplazado por la vergüenza y la convicción de que tales síntomas eran tan sólo una señal de su débil falta de control. Mientras estaba tumbada, pensando en cómo habría podido responderle, se quedó por fin dormida.

A las ocho de la mañana, Alice la llamó por teléfono completamente histérica para decirle que Jasper no había regresado a casa la noche anterior. Mientras las dos mujeres estaban hablando para decidir si debían llamar a la policía. Jasper llamó por fin a Alice al móvil.

—Me tomé unas cuantas copas y me quedé dormido en mi despacho —le confesó su hermano cuando Rosalie llegó a _Support Systems_ aquella mañana—. Alice no tenía que haber montado tanto jaleo. Prácticamente se puso en contacto con todas las personas que conocemos para peguntarles si me habían visto…

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Deberías haberla llamado. ¿Es eso lo que haces cuando sales por ahí solo por la noche? ¿Beber en solitario?

La ira hizo que Jasper se sonrojara. Miró con resentimiento a su hermana.

—No da la casualidad de que tengo un grupo de amigos con los que suelo salir. ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos. Rosalie!

Sveta llamó por teléfono y le dijo a Rosalie que tenía una cita en una boutique justo antes de almorzar. Se le había enviado una copia de su contrato al bufete que se ocupaba de los asuntos legales de _Support Systems_. Rosalie lo repasó con su abogado y lo firmo. Utilizó lo que le quedaba de mañana para examinar algunas propiedades en el centro de Londres. Retiró algunas de ellas de la lista, revisó su breve presentación y recibió nueva información de dos agentes.

Cuando llegó a la boutique en la limusina.

Sveta ya la estaba esperando. La condujo al exclusivo salón, donde se le tomaron medidas antes de hacer un desfile de fantásticas prendas sólo para ella. La estilista seleccionó los conjuntos más apropiados para cada ocasión y prometió seleccionarle los accesorios correctos para cada uno de ellos. Entonces, le mostró una maravillosa colección de ropa interior para que eligiera lo que más le gustaba. La selección de aquel nuevo guardarropa suponía demasiada extravagancia para Rosalie.

—¿Se suele exceder Emmett a menudo de este modo?

—Emmett es único —le respondió Sveta con diplomacia—. Yo jamás he conocido a nadie igual.

Emmett telefoneó a Rosalie y le dijo que la recogería en su apartamento al cabo de un ahora.

—Tengo que mostrarte las propiedades que he seleccionado —protestó ella.

—Las examinaré en la limusina —prometió él.

—Pero, ¿adónde vamos?

—A una joyería. Quiero que lleves diamantes en el estreno al que vamos a ir mañana por la noche.

Con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos brillantes. Rosalie se metió en la limusina con su ordenador portátil en las manos. Los ojos de Emmett examinaron el traje pantalón marrón y verde, la camisa blanca y la cinta verde con la que llevaba recogido el cabello. Entonces, frunció el ceño.

—No te has vestido para la ocasión.

—Yo sigo trabajando. Ya habrá tiempo de vestirme elegantemente mañana —replicó Rosalie.

—Debes de ser la única mujer que he yo he conocido que no siente la necesidad de vestirse bien para irse a comprar unos diamantes.

Rosalie colocó el ordenador en el espacio que quedaba entre ambos.

—Mira, ¿quieres que vaya a cambiarme? —preguntó, con exasperación.

—No. así tendrá que valer.

—Cuando me viste en ese desfile de modas, creo que te hiciste una idea equivocada sobre mí. Yo soy una mujer trabajadora, que no se preocupa demasiado por su aspecto ni se cambia de ropa varias veces al día. Ni me interesa ni tengo tiempo para eso. Jamás seré la mujer florero a la que tú estás acostumbrado.

—Sin embargo, eres tan hermosa que aun así, destacas entre todas las mujeres que te rodean —murmuró Emmett con una convicción que la dejó atónita—. Ahora, muéstrame las propiedades que has seleccionado.

Rosalie abrió el ordenador. Muy pronto, resultó evidente que Emmett no estaba ni impresionado ni interesado en lo que ella había elegido. El orgullo profesional de Rosalie sufrió un duro golpe. Decidió que volvería a hablar con Sveta.

—Estas propiedades carecen de la capacidad de asombrarme que a ti te sobra —dijo Emmett, observándola atentamente para comprobar el efecto de sus palabras. Efectivamente, ella se sonrojó.

—Te prometo que las siguientes que te enseñe sí lo tendrán.

—Acabamos de empezar —comentó él mientras la limusina se detenía frente al establecimiento de un joyero de fama internacional—. Tómate tu tiempo.

Entraron en la joyería. La puerta se cerró con llave inmediatamente detrás de ellos. Eran los únicos clientes del lugar. Les sirvieron champán en copas aflautadas mientras sacaban una selección de maravillosos collares de diamantes para que ella pudiera inspeccionarlos. Jamás se habló de precios. A Emmett le gustaba lo mejor y sólo le interesaban los diamantes de la mejor calidad.

—Quítate la chaqueta —le dijo él.

Rosalie se la quitó y se desabrochó el botón de la camisa para poder abrirla un poco más. Él le puso un hermoso colgante de diamantes engastados alrededor de un zafiro.

—El azul destaca tus ojos —murmuró Emmett.

Rosalie se miró en el espejo. Se sentía hipnotizada por el fulgor de los diamantes alrededor del azul aterciopelado de la piedra central. Le sacaron también unos pendientes a juego.

—¿Te gusta este juego? —le preguntó Emmett.

Rosalie se tocó cuidadosamente el magnífico collar. La verdad era que se sentía tan impresionada, que era incapaz de hablar. No se podía creer que ella pudiera llevar puesto un collar tan bello.

—¿Y a qué mujer no le gustaría? —susurró.

—Tú no eres una mujer cualquiera. Rosalie —dijo Emmett mientras estudiaba el zafiro que yacía en el valle entre los cremosos pechos de ella. Contuvo el aliento, molesto con un deseo sexual que no le daba ni siquiera un momento de paz. Cada vez que miraba a Rosalie, deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y poseerla. El deseo no había disminuido porque ya se la hubiera llevado a la cama y eso en él era la primera vez. Normalmente, tras la conquista, la familiaridad terminaba con el deseo. Sin embargo, con Rosalie no ocurría así.

Ella sintió un profundo alivio cuando le quitaron las joyas y las guardaron. La avergonzaba sentirse tan fascinada por aquellas piedras. La tentación había sido más fuerte que ella, algo que nunca le había ocurrido. Jamás hubiera pensado que la riqueza pudiera corromperla, pero no podía evitar sentir un profundo deseo de que llegara el momento en el que pudiera lucir aquellas joyas en público.

—No seas tan puritana —le dijo Emmett—. ¿Acaso no te gustan las cosas hermosas?

—Por supuesto que sí —admitió.

—Por cierto, no te pongas tu alianza mañana cuando salgas conmigo —le ordenó él, cambiando abruptamente de tema, mientras salían de establecimiento para meterse en la limusina.

—Eso es asunto mío —replicó ella, furiosa por aquella petición.

—Estás soltera. Un anillo negro de luto sería mucho más apropiado que un artículo de joyería que sugiere que aún estás casada —respondió Emmett secamente.

—Haré lo que yo quiera —le espetó ella mientras los dos se acomodaban en la limusina.

—Conmigo no —rugió Emmett, agarrándola por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo—. Harás lo que yo te pida. No pienso aceptar nada que no sea un compromiso al cien por cien por tu parte.

Rosalie se sentía furiosa, pero sintió miedo por la agresividad del hermoso rostro que la observaba. No obstante, decidió que no se iba a dejar avasallar.

—Haré lo que considere oportuno —repitió. Entonces, apartó la cara de la mano de él con un brusco movimiento.

—¿Aunque sea una estupidez desafiarme?

—Aunque sea una estupidez —confirmó ella. Se negaba a rendirse, aunque las rodillas le temblaban de los nervios.

—¿Sólo porque sí?

—Sí.

—Pero eso no tiene lógica.

Rosalie lo sabía y no se sentía muy orgullosa de ello. Se marchó a su casa con la convicción de que Emmett le estaba haciendo ver cosas sobre sí misma que preferiría no haber descubierto nunca. No sólo era el hecho de desafiarle sin motivo. También había averiguado que ya no era la persona con moralidad intacta que siempre había creído ser. Ya no era indiferente al atractivo de los hermosos diamantes y además, había hecho el ridículo delante de un hombre, y eso le dolía profundamente. No volvería a repetir aquel error.

A la mañana siguiente, se reunió con Sveta en el edificio Cullen y le mostró las propiedades que le había enseñado a Emmett. Sveta le mencionó una casa en el centro de Londres que Emmett siempre había admirado y le aconsejó ponerse en contacto con el dueño con una generosa oferta. Rosalie se quedó asombrada por una sugerencia tan osada, pero llegó a la conclusión de que el hecho de empeñarse en adquirir por todos los medios una finca que ni siquiera estaba en venta sería lo que más le gustaría a Emmett.

El dueño de la finca en particular era un banquero de Oriente Medio. Rosalie concertó una reunión con él. Armada con una generosísima oferta que le había sugerido Sveta, fue a ver al dueño y al término de la reunión, consiguió la promesa del propietario de que lo pensaría. Se marchó para acudir a la cita que tenía en un salón de belleza para que le arreglaran el cabello. Aquella noche era el estreno.

Treinta minutos después, llegó a casa muy agobiada. Uno de los guardaespaldas de Emmett le llevó los diamantes y el vestido azul y también le dijo que esperaría para acompañarla. El hecho de que Emmett le hubiera vuelto a ofrecer el vestido azul le divertía. Evidentemente, era un hombre al que le gustaba salirse con la suya. En aquella ocasión se lo puso. Cuando lo completó con el colgante de zafiro y diamantes, supo que jamás había estado mejor.

En su apartamento, Emmett había recibido un informe confidencial sobre Royce Hale y había descubierto que merecía la pena leerlo. El marido muerto al que Rosalie había convertido en un dios era, por el contrario, muy humano. Se preguntó cuándo se lo diría a ella y se maravilló de que nadie se lo hubiera contado antes. Trató de imaginarse cómo reaccionaría ella y, entonces, frunció el ceño. No quería ser el responsable. La verdad le dolería profundamente. ¿De verdad quería ser el hombre que le infligiera tanto dolor y destruyera sus ilusiones románticas?

Se sorprendió por su propia indecisión. El difunto esposo de Rosalie era su rival y normalmente, en esos casos peleaba para derrotar a la competencia fuera cual fuera el coste. No era propio de él tener dudas. El destino le había dado una ventaja en ese sentido y por supuesto, haría todo lo posible para utilizarla.


End file.
